Enseñame sensei
by FaiRyAniMeX
Summary: El.. es su nuevo profesor de literatura, ella su alumna ¿como harán para vivir escondidos de los demás este amor prohibido? podrán separarlos descúbrelo Inuxkag... es mi primer fic no sean duros conmigo
1. Chapter 1

ENSEÑAME SENSEI

Cáp.1 Mi nuevo profesor

Era un día de clases normal en Tokio, todo parecía estar en orden habían acabado las vacaciones de verano y todos parecían estar algo nerviosos por el nuevo comienzo de clases y esto no era de menos para mi, estaba recostada en mi pupitre cabizbaja

-Que pasa kagome?

-No se, es que -suspire- solo… no le veo sentido ya a las clases, siempre es la misma rutina, siempre lo mismo nunca pasa nada interesante sango, ¿que tu no te aburres?

-amiga no te preocupes estoy segura de que este año te ira bien

-eso espero

Mas vale que fuera así sango solía tener a veces la razón y yo esperaba que lo que decía fuera cierto.

De pronto un sonido hizo que todos entraran al salón repentinamente, había sido el timbre las clases comenzarían; las horas empezaron a pasar lentamente eran muy aburridas por cierto, todo era tan igual, de un momento a otro la campana sonó y el director entro al salón.

-buenos días alumnos –hizo un gesto algo serio- e venido a su salón con el motivo de informarles que a partir de hoy se les asignara un nuevo profesor, quiero que le den la bienvenida y que se comporten como se deben; Adelante profesor.

Mire atenta a la puerta y pude ver como iba entrando un hombre de aspecto un poco frío, un poco alto, de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar que capto mi atención de inmediato cabello plateado y lacio, no pude evitar ver como iba vestido algo sencillo pero se veía bien traía puesto una camisa de manga blanca y encima de ella un saco negro y un pantalón de mezclilla, todo el salón comenzó a murmurar.

- se los dejo a cargo, y ustedes alumnos espero y le den una buena imagen al maestro –y se retiro-

- buenas tardes alumnos -se aproximo al pizarrón y apunto su nombre en este- mi nombre es inuyasha Taisho y soy su nuevo profesor de literatura.

Todos comenzaron a hablar

Hey!! Tranquilos -al parecer el maestro no tenia mucha paciencia- bien vamos a empezar la clase de hoy, me pueden decir que fue lo ultimo que escribieron

Todos se veían inquietos cosa que no paso por desapercibido por el maestro.

bien como veo que están distrayéndose que les párese si nos empezamos a conocer un poco quiero que se levanten y digan su nombre y lo que les gusta o sus pasatiempos.

Todos comenzaron hacer lo que el maestro Taisho había ordenado yo mientras tanto me mostraba distraída la verdad no ponía nada de atención a la actividad, pensaba en otras cosas sin importancia.

kagome.. psshhss... ¡kagome es tu turno!.

Eh?? Que

Algún problema señorita -me miro fríamente- ¿su nombre?

Higu… Higurashi kagome -dije nerviosa levantándome del asiento-

Pasatiempo o algo que le guste

Eh… pues… me gusta la arquería pero no la practico

Y eso a que se debe?

Pues digamos que no me alcanza el tiempo

A si que es una persona ocupada – dijo algo burlista-

No… no es eso

Esta bien, no necesita explicarme nada eso no me incumbe en lo absoluto

En esos momentos solo me senté y continué escuchando, la hora pasaba muy rápida sin embargo todavía faltaban como treinta minutos, de pronto Bankotzu que se sentaba dos bancos atrás de mi hacía mi derecha empezó a lanzar bolas de papel hacia mí cabeza eso me enojo e hizo que le reclamara sin siquiera pensarlo, pero cometí un error, fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta, los ojos ámbar se posaron en mi

le pasa algo señorita Higurashi – ya se había aprendido mi nombre, yo solo lo mire sin saber que decir - cree que su comportamiento es adecuado en mi clase, le resulta gracioso, o bien distraer a sus compañeros.

Pero… si…. Yo

Si se cree lo suficientemente buena para no prestar atención a mi clase puede retirarse – afirmo con gesto serio- me escucho-

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió deteniendo la perilla quedándose ahí

vamos retírese

Yo solo me levante de mi asiento furiosa, al estar a apunto de salir lo mire a los ojos enojada el me correspondió la mirada pero sonrió con algo de picardía y muy seductoramente esto hizo que me sonrojara un poco y salí

pero que se creía este tipo, ese maestrucho no era nadie para hacerme esto sin embargo al recordar esa sonrisa y esa mirada que no expresaba enojo si no otra cosa hizo que esos pensamientos de furia se esfumaran enseguida. Al tocar el timbre que indicaba que se terminaba la clase alumnos salían de sus salones, yo estaba en el pasillo con las manos entrelazadas y pies cruzados cuando oí una voz

Higurashi ven un momento – me indico con su dedo índice que me aproximara a el-

si profesor – me acerque –

Pude notar como se había quitado su saco quedando únicamente con su camisa blanca, se había arremangado las mangas hasta los codos y tenia unos cuantos botones desabrochados que permitían ver su pecho un poco, este se veía marcado por todo el cuerpo y con unos brazos musculosos tan lindos y bien formados, parecían tan protectores… pero en que estaba pensando, como podía pensar todo eso después de todo era mi nuevo maestro, aunque admito que era joven y atractivo seguramente me llevaba solo por unos cuantos años.

Higurashi??

Eh si dígame profesor Taisho

Debido a su comportamiento… el director deberá saberlo

Pero….- me interrumpió-

Aun no termino, sin embargo no le voy a decir nada… pero, a cambio de eso vas a venir a clases de arquería por una semana como castigo si te gusta después podrás venir pos tu cuenta – el me miraba algo divertido – que dices aceptas la condición?

….Eee –sonrió levemente- esta bien –dije algo resignada-

Entonces nos vemos Higurashi, pon atención a las clases o tendré que castigarte y esta vez lo reportare

Si esta bien lo haré

Y así fue como termino aquel día, el día en que conocía mi nuevo profesor

Continuara…….

Pues ojala les haya gustado y espero que me dejen reviews please jejeje

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp.2 El castigo

Al día siguiente por alguna razón me sentía emocionada de ir a la escuela, no entendía la razón pero tenia muchas ganas de ir.

En la entrada de la escuela pude ver claramente como sango me esperaba emocionada

kagome, kagome!!

Que pasa sango

Kouga de 3B te esta buscando, al parecer te quiere confesar sus sentimientos

¿Qué? De verdad, hay no, que le voy a decir

Mmm.. lo que sientes?

Pero si no siento nada por el, solo amistad

Pues vas a tener que decírselo por que ahí viene

Hay no!!

Salí corriendo a esconderme, iba directo a la cancha de deportes pero choque contra algo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio estaba a punto de caerme cuando algo me agarro por la cintura y me acerco a su pecho

Estas bien, No te paso nada

Auch! Que? – al mirar hacia arriba me tope con dos enormes ojos ámbar mirándome algo preocupados

Profesor, perdóneme

Por que no fijas por donde vas – no lo entendía de un momento a otro el profesor Taisho cambio de actitud el antes se mostraba preocupado pero ahora se mostraba algo frío

Yo lo lamento de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir

Eso espero, ¿por que vas con tanta prisa?

Yo..

Mira mejor no expliques nada ve a clases que se te va a hacer tarde

Esta bien, nuevamente discúlpeme

Salí muy apenada del lugar, pero por lo menos había evitado a kouga, llegue al salón de clases muy agitada, al abrir la puerta note que todos mis compañeros estaban sentados en sus pupitres

OH, no!

OH... si!

Era el profesor Inuyasha Taisho, nos tocaba clase con el pero como demonios había llegado antes que yo, el me miraba con burla

Llega tarde señorita higurashi

Pero si

No diga nada, como le gusta dar excusas, válgame

Pero maestro Taisho solo han pasado 25 seg.

Pero llego después de mi y no la dejare pasar

Note como mis compañeros miraban atentos la discusión del profesor y mía

maestro solo son 25 seg. No le cuesta nada

se queda en el pasillo por favor

si no me queda de otra – y Salí-

No podía ser posible era la segunda vez que me sacaba del salón que le pasaba a ese maestro acaso estaba en mi contra, la hora se me hacia eterna en el pasillo era un alivio saber que pronto acabaría

kagome

k-kouga

hola kagome, como estas

bien, que haces aquí – dije algo nerviosa –

me mandaron por algo a dirección y te vi y pues aproveche para saludarte

A, gracias

Oye kagome quería preguntarte algo

S-si

Me preguntaba si tu...- tocaron el timbre pero continuo- si tu quieres

En ese momento se abrió la puerta

interrumpo algo, veo que aun le queda tiempo para coquetear en los pasillos señorita Higurashi

profesor, yo so-lo

señorita Higuarashi espero que se de cuenta de la situación, no es correcto que una alumna este insinuándose en el pasillo con un joven como este, se ve mal

pero que falta de respeto, me esta insultando, quien es usted para decirme con quien hablo o no – kouga solo miraba atónito pero después su rostro cambio a un notable enojo –

disculpe profesor, pero estaba hablando con kagome, su clase ya termino no tiene por que decirle nada

mire, usted no me tiene que faltar al respeto yo soy un superior suyo, correcto, vaya de vuelta a su salón

kouga lo miro con odio ya que no pudo hacer nada solo extralimitarse a irse

Nos veremos kagome – y me guiño el ojo-

Yo mientras tanto con un paso sigiloso me dirigí al salón para que el maestro no dijera nada

señorita higurashi

s-si?

Venga acompáñeme, tenemos que hablar

Se recargo en la pared y me miro mostrándome con su mirada que fuera a su lado, y así lo hice

dígame

no quiero tener que hacer esto pero se lo advertí

hay!! Profe por favor déme otra oportunidad – puse mi mejor cara de suplica para que me pasara por alto y no le dijera nada al director, su cara era inexpresiva parecía que no lo estaba convenciendo, después me miro con recelo y volteo su cara, al mismo tiempo me miro de reojo

una semana más de castigo, no le diré nada al director pero ahora serán dos semanas las que vendrá, no podrá faltar, esta conciente

si, lo estoy

no le gusta la idea cierto

de que me habla

de venir a las clases de arquería

por que lo dice

pues pensé que le gustaba la arquería y no parece entusiasmada de venir

No es eso, no le tome importancia – y le sonreí-

Me introduce al salón de clases después de hablar con el

kagome

que sucede sango

ya sabes lo del baile de bienvenida

no, que , cual? De que hablas – dije entusiasmada-

es un baile de disfraces

cuando es?

Dentro de dos semanas

Que bien!!! Pero aun no tengo pareja y no se como voy a ir disfrazada

No te preocupes no necesitamos de nadie, vamos a elegir un disfraz y después veremos, anda si

Bueno, esta bien – se oyó un grito a lo lejos-

Sango!!!!

Si, miroku

Sango… tengo que preguntarte algo…me preguntaba si querías… ir al baile conmigo

Eh??? – al parecer eso desconcertó a sango-

No me digas que ya te lo han pedido, ah debe ser eso si era de suponerse

No es que... yo voy a ir con kagome - su rostro entristeció-

Hay sango, vamos no seas así – interferí- dile que si

Pero…

Vamos amiga

Pero y tu?

Yo iré de todos modos seguramente encuentro algo interesante

Bueno… si tu lo dices, esta bien miroku iré contigo

De verdad, vaya se lo agradezco señorita kagome

No hay que agradecer miroku – y se marcho-

El te gusta verdad sango

Que, que dices kagome por supuesto que no

Mmm

Mira cambiemos el tema, cuando vamos a comprar los disfraces

Que te parece mañana que salimos temprano

Y por que no hoy

Hoy tengo que venir a las clases de arquería, fue parte de mi castigo, te lo conté recuerdas, mañana también las tengo pero aprovechando que salimos temprano

Esta bien, será mañana entonces

El día transcurrió rápido, todos empezaron a marcharse pues las clases habían finalizado, yo tendría que volver dentro de una hora a la escuela por las clases de arquería eso era todos los días, y para no hacerlo decidí quedarme en la escuela a esperar a que comenzaran, admito que para que hubieran terminado las clases había algunas personas en la escuela esto se debía a que se encontraba el club de natación, básquet ball y otros deportes entrenando, lo hacían la mayoría de las tardes, todos los días, que cansancio pensé, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

señorita higurashi?

profesor taisho

que esta haciendo aquí

estoy esperando a que empiece la hora de los entrenamientos de arquería – como si no lo supiera pensé-

a cierto, y que es lo que ara? Falta una hora para que empiecen

eh..? no lo se, no lo pensé, quizás dar vueltas por toda la escuela – el sonrió-

vamos acompáñeme – me miro insinuante-

como dice?

Ven, entonces se dirigió a la puerta del salón y la abrió

----------Continuara-----------------------------

Bien!!! mi segundo Cáp.

Pues espero les guste y se tomen algo de su valioso tiempo y lo lean

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman ese tiempo para leerlo en especial quiero agradecerles a :

NuriA-7

marcelita

yuiren3

serena tsukino chiba

Muchas gracias!!! De verdad es que sus comentarios me dan ánimos para continuar la historia y les prometo que voy a tratar de que cada capitulo sea más interesante bueno se cuidan y que estén bien, besos y abrazos, tratare de publicarlos lo más pronto que pueda 

Sayonara!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp.3- La literatura, la pasión de mi profesor

Me quede desconcertada por esa enorme invitación aunque admito que era algo tentadora. Abrió el salón y no había nadie, vació al igual que sus alrededores

-entre, de que tiene miedo, no la voy a comer – yo solo fingí una sonrisa la cual le mostré y entonces entre al salón, ya estando adentro con la puerta cerrada el se sentó en su escritorio y me hizo una seña para que m aproximara, así lo hice

-siéntese - y me señalo una silla que se encontraba a su lado. Ya estando sentada me puse algo nerviosa, las manos me comenzaban a sudar y me empezaba a dar algo de calor cuando de pronto vi como su mano se aproximaba a mi, en mi interior solo gritaba un NO y mi corazón latía a mil cada instante cerré mis ojos esperando a que pasara algo pero nada paso al abrirlos observe como su mano abría un cajón que estaba a un lado de mi pierna, no podía creerlo pero que mal pensada era

-le pasa algo – sonrió burlista-

-no, na-nada

-bien como usted y yo no nos llevamos tan bien, me gustaría que platicáramos y conociéramos un poco, que le parece – dijo entusiasmado-

-de que le gustaría platicar

-Bueno dime que es lo que haces comúnmente, que te gusta, algo así

-bueno pues en realidad… no lo se – reí tontamente - supongo que me gusta estar con mis amigas, salir al cine, al parque, a todos esos lugares donde te la puedes pasar bien usted sabe – el solo me miro con ternura y al notar como yo me percate de ello cambio su mirada por un aspecto frío

-y a usted profesor

- no, por favor, no me llames profesor, mira ahorita no estamos como alumna y maestro llámame inuyasha deacuerdo

-pero… es incorrecto… ¿no?

-bueno es que no estamos en horario de clases, no le veo lo malo, anda vamos con confianza

-esta... bien… inu-yasha, y que es lo que le gusta hacer a usted

-otra vez con lo mismo, por lo menos cuando estemos solos háblame de tu

¿Cuando estemos solos? que acaso tenia pensado estar más tiempo a solas conmigo

-bueno contestando tu pregunta, pues me gusta leer y escribir eso es la razón por la que estudie literatura-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos-

-vaya, es…interesante - mentí un poco de una forma no muy convincente tratando de ocultar que me parecía algo aburrido

-oh no, no pienses que es lo que hago todo el tiempo pensaras que soy un aburrido, por supuesto que salgo, viajo y me se divertir, pero veras leer y escribir es mi pasión – al ver su rostro note como su cara mostraba gran emoción y apreciación era seguro que todo aquello le encantaba – me gusta mucho escribir de echo ya se han publicado unos cuantos libros míos, aunque dudo que una alumna como tu lo sepa, se nota que no lees - y rió-

-de verdad has publicado libros!!! Eso quiere decir que también eres un escritor

-si, pero no lo digas de esa forma kagome, puedo llamarte así ¿no?

-si, claro, vaya…profesor y escritor, oye y que más haces, no me vayas a salir que ahora eres un cantante famoso con identidad secreta o algo así – lo miraba aun con asombro-

-tal vez…no por supuesto que no como crees tontita, sabes quiero comenzar un libro nuevo pero aun no se de que va a tratar y no se como empezarlo, aunque por si las dudas o por si me llego a inspirar – sonrió- llevo mi laptod a todas partes tal ves se me ocurra algo

-vaya le deseo la mejor de las suertes, quiero decir te deseo

-gracias

-Y como es que decidiste venir a dar clases a esta escuela, una escuela común y corriente siendo un escritor tan reconocido puedes hacer tantas cosas y te decidiste por dar clases, no lo entiendo pues no veo la necesidad, no sientes que solo pierdes el tiempo

-pues sabes, debes en cuando a una persona que le gusta leer y escribir tanto como a mí sientes la necesidad de querer dar mucho más, pues es demasiado lo que sientes hacia la literatura, que te dan ganas de enseñar todo lo que sabes y hacerle ver a otras personas que la literatura, los libros, no es solo eso es algo mas entonces me dije a mi mismo por que no enseñar a otras personas por medio de mis capacidades y hacerles ver que pueden transmitir sus emociones y encontrar en los libros que leen cosas que no imaginaron, si lo entienden eso me provocaría gran satisfacción, cultivarles algo de mi. Vaya tal ves no hayas entendido ni una palabra de lo que dije suelo emocionarme un poco en el tema

-no, como crees es bueno saberlo, y como es que el director no nos dijo nada acerca de que eras escritor conociéndolo nos diría que te tratáramos con más respeto

-yo le dije que no dijera nada quería que se me tratara igual estaba seguro que me sentiría mejor si no lo sabían

-como estabas tan seguro que ninguno de los del salón te conocería, o había leído algún libro tuyo

-si hubo algunas personas que lo supieron, pero también les pedí que callaran

-oh vaya eso explica todo el asunto, aunque no veo el por que mantienes ese secreto

- no, no es un secreto, es simplemente que así lo quise, si mis clases daban resultados talvez leerían y ahí se darían cuenta de quien soy –se llevo una mano a su boca tapándola y río un poco-

-oiga Prof.… - me miro fusilante - digo inuyasha

- si, dime

- ya me tengo que ir pronto comenzaran las practicas de arquería

-oh, lo olvidaba, te estaba retrasando mucho tiempo

- bueno entonces me retiro para ir a la clase

-si adelante, tira unas cuantas flechas al blanco por mi de acuerdo - y rió-

-lo intentare – al salir note como saco su laptod y lo vi algo pensativo su mirada fija, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y empezó a escribir, tal vez descubrió como empezar su nuevo libro, de que se trataría? Y sin más salí

Estando en la cancha para empezar practicar llegaron mis compañeros de practica

-hola

-hola

-cual es tu nombre

-kagome higurashi

-mucho gusto soy Lin, ¿eres nueva? Cierto

-si, es la primera ves que vengo aquí ¿y el maestro?

-en realidad es maestra es nueva viene de Kyoto

-a que bien

-mira ahí viene – la mujer se aproximaba era alta de piel blanca pelo largo de un color negro y lacio traía una blusa blanca y un pantalón rojo se paro justo enfrente de mi-

-empezaremos la clase de hoy mi nombre es kikyo – era de un aspecto algo frío – bien comencemos

La verdad es que no me estaba yendo mal al tirar la flecha pero no lograba dar en el blanco

-no lo haces mal para ser principiante

-como lo sabe

-solo lo se, se nota

Transcurrió el tiempo y la clase término, al salir de la escuela me dirigía a casa pero me despertó la curiosidad y entre a una librería que se encontraba de paso, busque y ahí estaba, tome el libro y leí el nombre del autor

-inuyasha taisho – me dije a mi misma – lo compre y lo abrase a mi pecho, al salir de la librería camine nuevamente hacia mi casa cuando de pronto un carro se detuvo

-kagome

-Prof.… inuyasha

-a donde vas?

-a mi casa

-¿te llevo? – yo accedí, y le dije la dirección al estar en su coche, muy lujosos por cierto, después de poco tiempo el me miro con mucha curiosidad no entendía el por que-

-¿que es eso? – miro lo que tenia en las manos- oh no! Era su libro, lo había olvidado que iba a pensar de mí ahora que había comprado su libro

-bueno, en realidad…

-déjame ver – tomo el libro y sentí el roce de su mano con la mía eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco

-a ya veo – río- así que lo has comprado – me miro contento y satisfecho –

-s-si

-no te hubieras molestado, no es necesario que lo leas solo por que te dije, aunque debo admitir que es un muy buen libro – dijo algo presumido-

-¡no! En realidad quiero leerlo – creo que me había exaltado un poco y esto lo tomo por sorpresa, después sonrió tiernamente

-gracias, de verdad es un honor para mi que tu lo leas y significa mucho

-esto…yo – nos detuvimos estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, pero que corto se me había echo el camino, el se bajo y muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del coche

-gracias

-nos vemos mañana kagome

-claro inuyasha

-una última cosa que te pido

-dime

-mañana, en clase, recuerda que no soy más inuyasha soy tu profesor

-si claro, lo se

-nos vemos entonces kagome, descansa

Después subió a su coche y lo vi partir…

CONTINUARA……..

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el tercer cáp. Bueno espero y les haya gustado, tratare de que el próximo sea más interesante quiero darle las gracias a las personas que leen mi fic y pues ojala que les este gustando y que me manden reviews de verdad me gusta leerlos me dan ánimos, también le quiero dar las gracias a estas personitas :) que han estado leyendo mi historia y mandándome reviews, por fa no dejen de mandarmelos siiiiiii!!! Jaja bueno pues se cuidan

StarFive

yuiren3

serena tsukino chiba

NuriA-7

marcelita  
por cierto starfive la explicación de cómo llego más rápido inuyasha que kagome xD jeje bueno tendría que decir que se le adelanto para hacerle el mal de no dejarla pasar jaja.

Y bueno pues nuevamente a los que leen mi historia manden muchos reviews, si pueden okas jajajaja se cuidan abraxox y bexox


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp.4 Se me hace tarde

Ya estaba en el salón de clases ansiosa por que la clase de literatura empezara quería verle estaba ansiosa, esta vez no permitiría que me volviera a sacar del salón a si que trataría de comportarme lo mejor posible

-buenos días alumnos –era el, no podía creer que estuviera tan contenta de verlo-

-pss,pss kagome

-dime sango

-no se te olvide que hoy iremos a comprar los disfraces

- oh lo había olvidado, me alegra que salgamos temprano hoy ya que recuerda que tengo que volver a la practica

-si es cierto que tormento, ya no tienes vida

Comenzamos a reír y note como inuyasha me observaba de soslayo entonces decidí poner atención a su clase

Terminando la clase Salí al pasillo

-kag… higurashi

-si – ahí estaba el con un portafolio, su laptod, y llamándome-

-te veré en la tarde donde mismo ¿deacuerdo?

-si, esta bien

Las clases transcurrieron y al salir rápidamente sango y yo fuimos a buscar los disfraces, el cielo se veía algo nublado así que nos apresuramos aun mas, entramos a una tienda y comenzamos a buscar algo de nuestro agrado

Comenzamos a mirar por un largo tiempo…

-que te parece este kagome?

-es lindo – aquel traje de brujita realmente era encantador y muy bonito, negro con encajes en las puntas de color morado y brillos en la parte de abajo

-me gusta este, lo quiero – afirmo sango-

-bien por ti

-y tu kagome?

-aun no encuentro algo interesante

-que te parece este? – era un traje de bailarina, era lindo pero no era lo que yo buscaba-

-no, quiero algo mas… no se – mire la hora y note que ya era tarde y había quedado de verme en el mismo lugar con inuyasha – sango tengo que irme, tu traje es muy lindo cómpralo te veras muy bien, luego me ocupare del mío

-e-esta bien

Salí corriendo del lugar y note que empezó a llover así que llegue empapada a la escuela al estar dentro me di cuenta de que mi blusa comenzó a transparentarse eso sin duda seria un problema

-kagome

-inuyasha

-mira como estas – me inspecciono y note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas seguido de un largo trago de saliva, entonces se quito la chamarra que traía puesta -toma ponte esto o pescaras un resfriado-

-gracias – y la tome-

-y donde te metiste para estar tan mojada

-estaba comprando el disfraz para la fiesta de bienvenida

-enserio

-si, ¿y tu iras? Es dentro de dos semanas

-no lo creo tengo cosas que hacer, he estado muy ocupado -eso me entristeció un poco-

-pero ven vamos al salón – nos encaminamos-

Parecía que ese lugar se había vuelto el sitio predilecto para poder hablar bien, y ya estando ahí conversamos mucho, reímos, nos fastidiamos el uno al otro, realmente no parecíamos alumna y maestro sino amigos… tal vez algo más

-eres tan distraída y tonta

-que me dices tu, señor perfecto, eres tan fastidioso – reíamos sin parar que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era-

-eres un amargado y una persona muy fría

-de verdad piensas que soy frío - se levanto rápidamente y se aproximo a mi, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento, me miraba con tanta ternura y de pronto se echo a reír

-jaja debiste ver tu cara, ¿te asuste?

-por… por supuesto que no, no pareció real eres pésimo actuando

-te parece, tu eres una pésima alumna

-así!!

-claro que lo eres, una de las peores

-no deberías decirme eso – le dije amenazante-

-a, nooo que harás al respecto – me miro con unos ojos tan penetrantes que hizo que desviara la mirada

-cielos!!! Ya viste la hora que es, mi clase de arquería ya termino

-huuy… creo que alguien esta en problemas – lo dijo en un tono juguetón, parecía niño de 7 años burlándose-

-mira quien lo dice que no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer después de todo estas muy ocupado

-pero este día decidí tomarme un descanso como ves, en cuanto a tu falta eso amerita dos semanas más de castigo por no cumplir con el trato de ir a las practicas, ¿no crees?

-pero…

-sin pero, no quiero discutir, ahora serán cuatro semanas – y se echo a reír –

-vaya que eres malo –le dije indignada-

-ya no te pongas así, mira mejor te llevo a tu casa, quieres

-si, esta bien

Estando en el estacionamiento me abrió la puerta del auto

-sube

-no

-eh? Disculpa

-ahora que lo pienso, no quiero irme contigo por que eres malo conmigo – eso se lo dije como una niña caprichosa y chiflada – he sido engañada y estoy indignada

-ooh vamos! No puede ser cierto – dijo algo asombrado e incrédulo -

-no lo haré, no subiré

-así? – Dijo sospechoso-

-si

-pues tu lo quisiste

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me puso sobre el asiento cerrando la puerta, luego el se introdujo al coche

-oye, por que hiciste eso – dije molesta-

-si prefieres irte a pie, no te detendré - dijo retador- solo te recuerdo que ya a oscurecido y llegaras más tarde a tu casa

No lo había pensado…

-y que esperamos para irnos – sonrió y puso en marcha el coche-

-apropósito toma tu chamarra, muchas gracias

-no descuida y dámela mañana

Al llegar a mi casa no pude evitar preguntar nuevamente

-inuyasha

-si

-de verdad no iras al baile de bienvenida

- no lo creo, además ese es un evento donde los alumnos asisten para despejarse de todo y de todos eso incluye a los maestros

- por supuesto que no, muchos maestros van también a divertirse la fiesta es para toda la escuela eso los incluye, siempre a sido así

-pero por que te importa tanto si voy o no

-no, no es nada solo quería saberlo, bueno adiós y gracia por traerme

-hasta mañana kagome, y a la misma hora – y se fue-

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado ese día y me di cuenta que de verdad nos comportamos de una manera muy diferente a la de un simple profesor y su alumna, seria esto algo malo o prohibido, que era este sentimiento que crecía en mi interior, algo me decía que se volvería una costumbre estar al lado de inuyasha…mis pensamientos se desvanecieron ya que el teléfono sonó de pronto y conteste

-alo…

-kagome?

-si diga

-hola, disculpa por llamar tan tarde, soy kouga, quería preguntarte algo

-si? Dime

CONTINUARA……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero les guste y sigan leyendo

Y espero que me dejen muchos review okas jaja xD

Se cuidan mucho

Besos y abrazos

Nuevamente gracias a esas personas que leen mi fic y gracias también a las que se toman el tiempo para escribirme

Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y de hacer la historia más emocionante

Sayonara….


	5. Chapter 5

Cáp.5 La invitación

-si dime kouga que sucede?

-Bueno… yo hablaba para… quería saber si, habría una oportunidad para que… tu y…yo fuéramos

-a donde? – no continuo-

-creo que esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, disculpa pero te lo digo mañana, ah y discúlpame por llamar a esta hora

-pero kouga…

-nos vemos mañana es mejor hacerlo en persona – su voz sonaba algo nerviosa-

-esta bien, chao –y colgó- vaya que extraño, pero que querrá decirme

Al día siguiente en la escuela era la hora de descanso y no veía a inuyasha por ninguna parte eso me inquietaba un poco

-kagome!!

-kouga

-bueno, ¿kagome puedo hablar contigo? quiero terminar de decirte lo que te iba a preguntar ayer, es que no sabia como empezar

-si, te escucho

-bueno… te gustaría… ir al baile de disfraces conmigo?

-eh!! Bueno, yo –me miro con suplica- cielos, me dejarías pensarlo un poco –y le sonreí amablemente-

-si por supuesto, piénsalo bien, ya que te volveré a preguntar a la salida deacuerdo preciosa

-si esta bien –Y se marcho-

De pronto comencé a sentir una fría y pesada mirada a mis espaldas y al girar note como el prof. Inuyasha tenía clavados sus ojos en mí, me miraba con enojo, yo fingí solo no darme cuenta

-señorita higurashi puede venir un momento

Parecía algo molesto y no entendía el por que, o tal vez…¿si?

-si dígame profesor taisho – su expresión cambio y me sonrió-

-y dime kagome –esto lo dijo casi susurrando para que no escucharan los demás-

-si?

-¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? -quede sorprendida, que acaso era una invitación la que me estaba haciendo-

-mmm... no- lo- se…- me miro con recelo-

-es que acaso no te ha invitado nadie

-si lo hicieron, pero aun no acepto

-así, quien te lo ha pedido? -que demonios le importaba quien, pensé, no tenia por que actuar de esa manera ni preguntarme esas cosas- lo ha hecho kouga –afirmo el -

-si – su expresión cambio nuevamente a una furia que intento ocultar pero no lo hacia muy bien, y yo seguía sin entender la razón

-deberías decirle que si

-ah sí? y por que tendría que decirle que si

-por que espero verte ahí

-pero como es que va a verme si es que usted no va a ir…¿ por que no va a ir verdad?

-si lo haré, ya que cambie de opinión…pues no veo el por que no

-no estaba muy ocupado para ir a esa fiesta –lo mire con sospecha-

-puedo descansar un poco o no, o es que acaso no quieres que vaya por alguna razón

-no para nada, me alegra que se haya decidido y vaya a ir, pero ¿con quien ira? Digo si se puede saber

-no, no puedes saberlo – pero que injusto era, como era posible que no me quisiera decir con quien iría-

-e-esta bien de todos modos eso no me interesa y no me incumbe – encarno una ceja, ya que pareció molestarle mi comentario y soltó una expresión algo graciosa-

-feh!

-le pasa algo profesor taisho

-no nada –y me sonrío- entonces nos vemos hoy en la tarde después de clases, donde siempre deacuerdo

-si – y se marcho-

Me dirigí al salón algo molesta, pensando a quien demonios habría invitado al baile, acaso una amiga, una novia o algo parecido

-kagome!!

-sango que sucede

-estoy tan emocionada de ir con miroku al baile

-me siento feliz por ti sango

-y dime, ya tienes tu pareja

-eres la segunda persona que me hace la misma pregunta este día

-enserio, quien te lo ha preguntado

- eh … Olvídalo no tiene importancia

-pero que te sucede kagome pareces algo molesta

-no, para nada -como podía conocerme tan bien, bueno era lógico era mi mejor amiga-

-pero ya te han invitado al baile

-si

-a si dime quien, no, déjame adivinar… kouga cierto

-si

-que bueno, pero por que no le dices que si y ya, es un chico muy atento contigo, por cierto cambiando de tema sabes el chisme que transita por la escuela

-no, cual?

-al parecer el profesor taisho ira al baile con una joven muy hermosa, no me extraña ya que el es un joven muy apuesto, y con lo guapo que es seguramente se vera muy bien acompañado, con quien ira

Esto me hizo perder el control, solo arrugue el entrecejo y la mire

-eso no me importa sango, puede ir con quien le plazca, por que te imaginas que me interesa –dije eso con un rostro sonriente, pero por dentro me sentía morir, no lo entendía

-ka-kagome

-donde esta kouga?

-no lo se, ah! mira ahí esta

Kouga estaba en el patio, lo veíamos a través de la ventana, estaba con unos amigos sentado comiendo, yo me dirigí rápidamente a donde se encontraba

-kouga

-si kagome –se levanto de donde estaba-

-no tengo que pensarlo más, iré al baile contigo

-de verdad

-por supuesto

-vaya me alegro mucho, gracias, no te arrepentirás preciosa

-no hay de que, entonces nos vemos por que tengo clase

-esta bien -dijo contento y emocionado-

Al llegar al salón nuevamente, me arrepentí de lo que había echo, como pudo ser que me dejara llevar por un impulso que ni siquiera reconocía, no podía creerlo de mi por que habría hecho algo así

-oye kagome

-dime sango

-ya conseguiste el disfraz

-no, de echo no se siquiera si voy a ir

-pero si le acabas de decir a kouga...

-si lo se, pero la verdad es que no quiero ir

-hay amiga vamos, te divertirás

-no lo se, además te digo que no e conseguido el disfraz

-eso es lo de menos, ponte algo sencillo y ya

-mmm… lo pensare deacuerdo

El día transcurrió, sango no volvió a decir nada respecto al baile yo estaba en mi clase de arquería, no fui a ver a inuyasha ya que no tenia deseos de verlo

-muy bien higurashi, vas mejorando

-gracias maestra

-bien, la clase ha terminado - anuncio la profesora-

-kagome vamos a ir a tomar un refresco a la casa de yuca, quieres venir

-no gracias lin, me iré a casa

Estaba algo deprimida para ir a tomar algo, no estaba con el animo necesario, todos se empezaron a ir y yo me dirigí a casa no sin antes pasar por un pequeño parque, ahí estuve un rato, me senté en un columpio a pensar y pensar, con la mirada perdida en la nada, solo escuchaba las risas de los niños que se encontraban jugando, el sonido del viento y como se movían las cadenas del columpio de a lado

-por que no fuiste hoy al salón, te estuve esperando

-inuyasha? - Al voltear pude ver como estaba sentado en aquel columpio que se encontraba a mi lado – yo…

-no digas nada, solo… ¿es que acaso te hice algo? –Me miro preocupado temiendo mi respuesta, yo lo mire confundida sin saber que decir- discúlpame –dijo algo triste-

-pero por que? –no entendía por que me pedía disculpas, no me había echo nada, yo era la que debería pedírselas por dejarlo plantado –

-tal vez te lastime o te hice algo sin darme cuenta, suelo hacerlo muchas veces, por eso no te voy a juzgar sea cual sea la razón del por que no fuiste hoy, pero nuevamente perdón, si es que lo hice no volveré a lastimarte nunca más

-pero si…

-no digas nada por favor, no me expliques, seguramente tu tuviste razón en no haber ido por eso no te cuestionare, solo quiero que todo este bien entre nosotros deacuerdo

-inuyasha –lo mire complacida - gracias –sonrió-

-no hay de que, gracias a ti, por cierto te llevo a casa

-…si, te lo agradezco, por cierto toma tu chamarra muchas gracias por habérmela prestado

-no fue nada, descuida –y nos fuimos-

…Transcurrió una larga semana, ya era viernes y seguí yendo a las practicas, en cuanto a mi profesor se había vuelto una costumbre ir con inuyasha antes de las dichosas clases, la verdad es que la pasábamos muy bien juntos, mañana seria el gran día del baile y aun no tenia que ponerme, tal vez no iría y tendría que disculparme con kouga, de pronto un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos

-yo abro mamá!! Quien podrá ser

Al abrir la puerta no había nadie a excepción de un paquete que se encontraba enfrente de mis pies, era una caja, la tome y revise los alrededores del lugar esperando que alguien apareciera, mas no fue así, quien la habrá dejado me pregunte, al ver la nota no lo podía creer iba dirigida a mi, una tarjeta con pequeños adornos a su alrededor, decía:

_Kagome_

_Esto es para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado, fue elegido especialmente por mí y seguramente lucirás encantadora con esto puesto, espero verte en el baile pronto…_

-eso es todo!!! Y el nombre, ¿quien lo envió? –voltee una y otra vez la tarjeta y nada, me introduje a casa rápidamente, quite el listón que rodeaba la caja y la abrí, pronto mis ojos se llenaron de un brillo sorprendente y muy intenso - Que hermoso….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CONTINUARA…

Cha…cha…cha…chaaaannnnnn jajaja xD

Weno aki les dejo el 5to kapi spero y les guste

Y esperen el próximo capi 6 "la fiesta de disfraces" nuevamente gracias a las personas que leen mi fic y gracias a las k lo leen también y dejan sus reviews k me motivan a seguir con la history, sigan mandando please, cuídense mucho, bxox y abraxox enormes a todas (os)

Gracias por sus reviews…

StarFive

serena tsukino chiba

yuiren3

Novelle

NuriA-7

marcelita


	6. Chapter 6 la fiesta de disfraces

Cáp. 6. La fiesta de disfraces

No podía creer lo que era, era tan hermoso y perfecto, subí a probármelo no podía haber elegido algo mejor de verdad me sentía agradecida con esa persona aunque no supiera quien fuera, era justo lo que buscaba, me mire al espejo una y otra ves realmente se me veía bien después me lo quite y lo colgué, me tire a mi cama muy contenta y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida esperando el mañana, aquel día que aunque no fuera con quien realmente deseaba, en ese instante me sentía feliz

---- Al día siguiente me levante temprano, desayune junto a mi abuelo, hermano y mamá el tiempo empezó a transcurrir y se me pasaba de lo más lento, el baile comenzaría a la 8 de la noche y ya eran las 6 así que me metí a darme una ducha, la salir comencé a arreglarme, me cepille el cabello y lo agarre en una coleta dejando caer mechones de cabello en mi rostro y en las puntas del cabello se me hicieron unas ondulaciones perfectas, después me puse mi traje… era un vestido de color rosa, estraple con brillos en la parte de arriba, me quedaba ajustado y esto hizo que se me detallara una cintura bien formada, y en la parte de abajo del vestido tenia una abertura por parte de los costados de las dos piernas, terminaba con decoraciones en la parte baja del vestido, traía puestas zapatillas de alpargata de color fiucsa, guantes blancos hasta los codos, y en la espalda unas alas de ángel muy lindas , estaba lista, solo un poco de brillos en los labios, sombra rosa y ya

-kagome –dijo mi mamá apresurada- kouga esta aquí

-bajo en un momento

Al bajar mire a kouga, el traía un traje de pirata como el capitán garfio, el solo me miro boquiabierta

-kagome te ves… realmente preciosa, me has dejado sin palabras

-gracias, pero no es para tanto –el solo seguía mirándome-

-kagome!!!!

-si mamá?

-se te olvida esto

-Oh! Mi antifaz, lo olvidaba –era un antifaz realmente lindo de color fiucsa lleno de brillos cubiertos por todos lados, me lo coloque, mis ojos se veían muy bien con este puesto, le daban algo de resplandor, aunque tal vez era la emoción- bien vamonos

Al llegar a la escuela estaba algo nerviosa, pues no sabia si lo vería, al entrar vi a sango de espaldas tomada de la mano de miroku

-sango?

-kagome?? Pero te ves hermosa, ¿donde conseguiste el traje?

-no lo se, me lo regalaron, no se quien, venia con tarjeta pero no traía el nombre

-vaya te ves irreconocible –dijo asombrada-

-se ve realmente muy bella señorita kagome

-gracias miroku, tu traje de monje es muy bueno

Me sonroje un poco al notar que todas las miradas se posaban en mi desde que entre. kouga estaba conmigo no se despegaba por nada del mundo, yo buscaba a inuyasha con la mirada y no lo veía por ningún lado, había tantos disfraces y no podría reconocerlo, había disfraces de todo tipo, gatos, vampiros, diablos, batman, sirenas trajes muy graciosos buenos y otros no tanto, pero no le veía a el, de pronto llego un joven de aspecto simpático vestido de mujer

-kouga

-dime yakotzu

-te busca Ayame, al parecer quiere bailar contigo

-imposible estoy con kagome, será en otra ocasión

-vamos ve, no me molesta, lo que si me molestaría es que la dejaras plantada, no me gustan los chicos así – el me miro desconcertado y asustado-

-solo será por unos momentos ahora vuelvo, deacuerdo

-tomate tu tiempo – le sonreí, y una vez que se fue salí al patio a tomar aire, aun podía escuchar perfectamente la música, observaba el cielo sus estrellas eran hermosas hacían una atmósfera perfecta, de pronto sentí un rose en mi mano al mismo tiempo que me la tomaban delicadamente y al girar pude ver lo que no creería ver nunca

-me permite señorita – era el, beso mi mano con sumo cuidado y lo observe, traía puesto un traje de mosquetero negro de mangas blancas, en la parte centro de su traje traía una cruz dorada que hacían juego con sus ojos ámbar, en su sombrero negro traía una pluma blanca y al costado de su pantalón oscuro una espada enfundada, de verdad era el y se veía muy bien, su cuerpo se veía bien formado y tenia un porte de príncipe de cuentos, no pude evitar ver sus brazos se veían marcados ya que se encontraban apegadas a sus brazos las mangas se veía un músculo duro y eso era atractivo en el. Se acerco a mí y teniéndome de frente me detallo lentamente de arriba abajo

-creo que los piratas no van con las princesas como tu –esto me ruborizo- me permite esta pieza bella dama –me hizo como una pequeña reverencia yo asentí tímidamente-

El coloco mi mano alrededor de su cuello, me tomo de la cintura pagándome a su cuerpo deslizándome su mano un poco de donde me tenia sujetada de la cintura posándola en la espalda pero sin subirla y con su otra mano tomo la mía, el no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos y comenzamos a danzar al compás de la música que recién empezaba, era una hermosa melodía, se acerco a mi oído y susurro

-te ves hermosa, se que no esta bien decirlo, pero es la verdad, realmente hermosa

-gra-gracias, tu igual, te ves bien quiero decir…

-ssshh! -poso su dedo índice en mis labios- no hables

-inuyasha…

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en mis ojos cubiertos por el antifaz y sin darnos cuenta dejamos de bailar, acaricio lentamente mi mejilla con su mano y de pronto se fue aproximando a mi cara, poco a poco sus labios se encontraban más cerca de los míos, estos se rozaron un poco y se fueron pegando cada ves más, el entreabrió sus labios y dejo salir un aroma embriagador que me invitaba a dar el siguiente paso de la incitante invitación, pero me desconcertó ya que se detuvo y se alejo bruscamente de mi

-que pasa?

-no, no que estamos haciendo, no esta bien….tu, no puede ser – me miraba algo confundido y perplejo

-pero…si….

-inuyasha!! –una voz femenina se oyó a lo lejos, era una mujer que traía un traje de villana de color negro con lentejuelas y antifaz oscuro, traía un pequeño escote y su vestido era liso

-que haces aquí? –pregunto el sorprendido-

-como que, que hago aquí, te e estado buscando por todas partes que ya se te olvido que me invitaste al baile

Ella me miro y yo la observe con curiosidad me resultaba familiar, ella se levanto el antifaz…

-profesora! –su expresión era seria-

-no vas a presentar inuyasha –dijo mirándolo algo enojada

-si,…. kagome, ella es kikyo

-si lo se, es mi profesora de arquería, ya deberías estar conciente que eso lo se perfectamente

-déjame terminar por favor, ella es kikyo… mi novia

CONTINUARA…….

­ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno primero que nada jeje discúlpenme por no haber publicado antes no acostumbro a tardar mucho…creo?… pero veran es que estuve meditando mucho tiempo si debía o no haber puesto de novia a kikyo con inuyasha ya que a muchas(os) de ustedes no le cae nada bien, bueno a mi no me gusta esa pareja para nada, pero pues en parte es uno de los obstáculos en el amor de inuyasha y kagome aunque uno no muy grande les aseguro, tratare de no meterla tanto en la historia solo saldrá de ves en cuando, ni cuanta se van a dar que esta xD jajaja solo espero que esto no los desanime para dejar de leer ya que tengo unas cuantas sorpresas que darles jejeje

Gracias por leer mi fic ojala sigan leyéndolo y gracias a las personas que me mandan reviews sigan mandando porfaaaaaaa!!!!! Me animarían mucho jejeje

Se cuidan mucho, mil besos y abrazos

Y gracias por tomarse su tiempo :)

Hasta la próxima y tratare de hacer los cáp. más largos ya que este me salio muy corto más que los anteriores

Sayonara


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp. 7 Tiempo de reflexión

Estaba empezando a hacer algo de frío, la brisa movía mi cabello juguetonamente y sentí como caía una gota de agua en mi mejilla, tal vez comenzaría a llover pero no era así, me di cuenta de que no era lluvia lo que mojaba mi mejilla así que seque rápidamente la traviesa lagrima que se escapaba de mi ojo

-no, lo siento, no escuche bien, ¿que?

-ella…es mi novia kagome, la profesora kikyo, kikyo ella es kagome higurashi como ya sabrás es tu alumna y mía también -dijo mirando al suelo, me quite el antifaz y deje ver mis ojos perfectamente, estos reflejaban tristeza

-mucho gusto, aunque ya la conocía, me da gusto saber que usted es la novia del profesor taisho –inuyasha me miro algo confundido, yo mostraba una sonrisa totalmente falsa – me alegro por ustedes, hacen una pareja muy linda

-gracias – dijo kikyo de buena forma-

-kagome!!

-kouga

-donde te habías metido, te busque por todas partes, en fin, discúlpame ayame no me soltaba pero ven vamos a bailar –mire de reojo a inuyasha, este se veía algo incomodo pero al mismo tiempo un poco molesto

-en realidad kouga, me quiero ir a mi casa

-no, no puede ser, si apenas comienza la fiesta

-si ella se quiere ir, déjala –interfirió inuyasha, solo que este no lo dijo de mala manera sonó lo más discretamente posible-

- de echo kouga cambie de opinión, tienes razón, vamos –me coloque el antifaz nuevamente –que disfruten de la fiesta -sonreí y me marche con kouga

Ya estando en la pista de baile comencé a bailar con kouga el parecía contento, en cambio yo miraba perdida a la gente y lo vi, el me observaba, parecía como si estuviera arrepentido de algo, tenia tomada de la mano a kikyo así que yo desvié la mirada tratando de no darle importancia

La fiesta estaba por terminar se estaba anunciando el ultimo baile, en este, todos bailarían con todos, (como esos bailes donde hacen una rueda y se van cambiando de pareja), yo no quería bailar pero kouga insistió mucho así que no tuve otra opción ya que se me hacia mal de mi parte negárselo

Comenzando a bailar pasaron solo unos momentos para que inuyasha se encontrara cerca de mi, ya estaba a solo dos parejas de de mi, yo no quería pero seguía aproximándose, al cambio de pareja cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos ya me encontraba con el, estaba congelada, no podía moverme, el se percato de ello y me mostró una sonrisa tranquilizante

-vamos, no hay de que preocuparse, solo estamos bailando –dijo algo serio-

Yo no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo pude darme cuenta de que el buscaba mi mirada desesperadamente

¿Que pasa?- me pregunto algo temeroso – lo mire incrédula, ¡¡Que!! Se le hacia poco lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, lo que había pasado entre nosotros 2 no era una cosa que sucedía todos los días y el echo de que el tuviera una pareja; que hacia aun más complicado lo que estaba pasando, pues de que se trataba a que estaba jugando; en ese instante lo único que se me ocurrió fue seguirle el juego por un momento-

-nada, que me puede pasar

-kagome… lo que paso haya afuera… yo... no debí, es decir….no debimos….

-por que no me dijiste que tenías novia –dije sin dar más vueltas al asunto-

-no creí que fuera algo necesario, o algo que deberías saber ya que es algo de mi vida personal

-si, tienes razón, pero entonces por que… lo que pasó entre tú y yo –dije algo molesta-

-eso fue un error, algo que no debió suceder nunca, -dijo con voz cortada- recuerda que soy tu profesor, solo eso y tu…

-yo…yo que… no, no me digas, yo solo soy una alumna no es así –el bajo la mirada-

-kamome yo… -su mirada reflejaba un dolor que yo no comprendía-

-es que no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, que quieras actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido

-eso es lo mejor! Olvidarnos de lo que paso –Dijo algo exaltado- es que acaso no lo entiendes, me equivoque, cometí un error -Me aparte rápidamente de el y lo mire con recelo-

-si eso es lo que quiere, así se hará PROFESOR, olvidarnos de todo, eso es fácil para usted ¿verdad?, ya que parece ser que también se le olvido lo que me dijo aquel día en los columpios, que jamás me volvería a lastimar…lo recuerda...no! que va, mire olvídelo…con permiso –y me fui a donde kouga ya que el baile acababa de terminar

-nos vamos kouga

-si, por supuesto –voltee a ver a inuyasha por ultima vez y este reflejaba tristeza, su mirada se encontraba perdida, ya no le quise prestar atención y me marche junto a kouga

Al llegar al coche con kouga no dije nada, al igual que en todo el camino, cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa me abrió la puerta del coche

-estuviste muy callada, sucede algo?

-no kouga, gracias por la noche la pase muy bien –este me sonrió-

-gracias a ti por ir conmigo, se aproximo lentamente a mi cara e intento besarme pero yo volteé hacia otro lado rechazándolo

-entiendo… entonces nos vemos kagome –dijo algo triste, y partió-

Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada solo suspire y entre

-ya llegue mamá!

-kagome, hija, como te fue

-bien mamá, voy a mi cuarto estoy algo cansada

Al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto entre rápidamente y la cerré con seguro, por fin quite la sonrisa falsa de mi rostro, me quite el vestido, el antifaz, mis alas, si, mis alas que en aquel momento deseé usarlas, volar e irme lejos, todo lo guarde y me metí a dar una ducha

-todo era como un hermoso sueño, muy bueno para ser verdad –Sali del baño y me tire a la cama, no quería saber nada, cerré mis ojos lentamente y quede profundamente dormida soñando con aquel instante, aquella noche donde baile con mi profesor…mi profesor inuyasha - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - -

Era lunes, era de día, la luz se metía traviesamente por la ventana de mi habitación, haciendo que esta me levantara, esta vez no fue necesario usar el despertador. Era un día muy bello, pero….

-que pasara? Que pasara después de aquella noche –me dije algo deprimida, me metí a dar una ducha y después me alisté para la escuela-

Al bajar las escaleras me fui rápidamente

-adiós mamá, adiós sota, adiós abuelo, me voy a la escuela!!

-pero hija no vas a desayunar

-no mamá, no tengo hambre, nos vemos –y me fui directo a la escuela, y como siempre las clases comenzaron a transcurrir

-hay kagome me la pase muy bien en la fiesta, pero casi no te vi, te desapareciste unos instantes, donde estabas?

-s-si, sango Sali a tomar aire

-pero y que me dices te divertiste

-Si, un poco supongo, no lo se

-kagome…-no continuó ya que la puerta del salón se abrió-

-buenos días jóvenes –y allí estaba el, como todos los días. Estaba enfrente de mi con su expresión bacía, me miro y sonrió un poco, casi no se le noto- bueno hoy continuaremos nuestra lectura que quedo pendiente el viernes, algún voluntario?

-yo –bankotzu se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a leer, yo no preste nada de atención-

-podría continuar con la lectura señorita higurashi

-no se donde se quedo –dije secamente-

-que acaso no esta prestando atención? –Me miro atento esperando mi respuesta- hay algo que la inquiete –se mostró algo preocupado-

-no, nada que usted pueda arreglar, es algo personal –me levante de mi asiento y Salí al pasillo, el no me detuvo, solo me siguió con su mirada

Al terminar su clase salio del salón buscando…algo? me vio y se acerco

-kag…. Higurashi

-si, dígame profesor taisho

-eh...Podríamos… hablar? Hoy en la tarde, donde siempre –dijo seriamente-

-no, no creo que eso sea posible, solo vendré a mis clases de arquería que es el castigo que usted me impuso, ese es mi deber venir solo a eso

-lo se, pero es que tenemos que hablar

-lo siento profesor tengo clase – y entre al salón-

El tiempo transcurrió, las clases acabaron, ya me encontraba en mis prácticas de arquería

-tu turno higurashi – la profesora se acerco y me miro con atención. Tome el arco y flecha y justo en ese momento recordé todo lo que ocurrió esa noche… las miradas, el tacto, los rosees, su olor, el sentir sus manos, sus ojos, todo...y… ella, ella, ella era su novia… y yo… yo solo. En ese instante adquirí una postura muy diferente a las de siempre, sujete el arco con más fuerza, apunte y tire dando justo en el centro, en el blanco, lo había conseguido, lo que no había podido conseguir en días lo conseguí en tan solo uno

-muy bien higurashi, parece como si hubieras practicado mucho –afirmo la maestra-

-no, en realidad no lo hice

-bien echo kagome!!!!! –Sonrió alegremente, dándome un abrazo-

-gracias lin

-bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana alumnos

la profesora se retiro y después de eso me dirigí a mi casa, después me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a pensar muy seriamente en todo lo sucedido con mi profesor inuyasha, yo no tenia motivos para estar enojada o sentida con el, puesto que el no era nada, solo un profesor, no tenia que importarme lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, así que después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, decidí que ya no más, todo seria igual, como el primer día, dejaría en el pasado lo que había sucedido esa noche y hablaría con el como si nada hubiese pasado . Me tire en mi cama a dormir

-mañana, todo será diferente – o al menos eso creía, y caí en un profundo sueño

CONTINUARA - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Konishuwa!!!!!!!!

Estuve tomando algunos comentarios en cuenta y pues la historia a cambiado un poquitin en cuanto a kikyo pero de todas formas creo que esta bien jeje bueno eso lo decidirán ustedes así que yo ya no digo nada : )

Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que sus opiniones las considero, y son bien recibidas sigan mandando

Y a las personas que leen mi fic y no tienen chance o tiempo de mandar un review, igual muchas gracias también.

No dejen de leer el próximo CÁP 8 "VISITA INESPERADA"…"Y- No- Solo- Eso"…

… mmm… una visita inesperada… quien podrá ser? …

Si quieren saber lean el sig. Cap, okis se cuidan muchoooooo!!!!

Les mando un beso y un abrazo grande jejeje xD

P.D. Se que el comportamiento de inuyasha talvez para algunas(os) sea poco entendible, pero verán, el se encuentra confundido por los sentimientos que esta sintiendo en estos momentos… creo k tendré k aclarárselos un poco no???... jiji

Sayonara….


	8. Chapter 8

Cáp. 8 Visita inesperada

Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionaria ante mi actitud tan cambiante de un día a otro, el estaba en su escritorio escribiendo en su laptod, en cuanto a mis compañeros y yo todos hacíamos un ensayo, era mi oportunidad así que me levante y fui hacia el

-profesor…

-mmm –me miro extrañado- si dígame –aparto su mirada de mí y volvió a escribir-

-yo me preguntaba si…

-acaso tiene alguna duda del trabajo que les puse a usted y a sus compañeros?

-no...en realidad

-si no es nada relacionado con mi materia puede retirarse e ir a su asiento –no lo creía, no me quiso escuchar, será que había quedado resentido por lo de ayer, me volví hacia mi lugar y me puse a hacer mi ensayo. Al tocar la campana, quise intentarlo de nuevo, el salio del salón y lo seguí

-profesor… –el se detuvo y se dirigió a mi- yo...quiero… decirle que…

-será después tengo clase –y se fue-

No lo creía por alguna razón me estaba ignorando, acaso era eso, o en realidad estaba ocupado, pero si tan solo fue ayer cuando el insistía en hablarme por que ahora es el quien que se niega a hacerlo…

…Más tarde, después de haber transcurrido unas cuantas clases, me tope nuevamente con el

-profesor

-si dígame

-ya podemos hablar?

-no, estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo

-pro..fesor.. le hice algo? –Pregunte con algo de inocencia-

-no se de que me habla

-es que note que ha estado algo distante

-no es eso algo normal, que acaso debería de haber un acercamiento entre nosotros, es eso? –dijo vacilante, pero al mismo tiempo algo serio-

-bueno, no me refería a eso

Entonces… -no dije nada-

-higurashi vuelve a clases y suerte con lo de arquería –siguió su camino dejándome pasmada, si ahora lo entendía, me di cuenta perfectamente, me estaba evitando, pero lo que no entendía era la razón

Se me hacia tan ilógico, si el día anterior el insistía en hablar conmigo y ahora que por fin me decidía a hablarle, el era el que no quería saber nada, pues a que jugábamos.

A la hora de la salida yo tenía que esperar una hora como siempre, aunque había algo diferente en esta ocasión, claro que era diferente ya que la pasaría sola

-kagome

-kouga, que haces aquí?

-me inscribí en clase de baloncesto, también naraku, así que ahora nos quedaremos, ¿puedo hacerte compañía?

-s-si –el profesor inuyasha paso aun lado de nosotros, pero no me miro, solo siguió su camino, yo esperaba un regaño, o llamada de atención de su parte, pero no, no fue así, fue hacia el estacionamiento, me imagine que se iría y así lo hizo…

-pero kouga, tu clase empieza antes que la mía

-de verdad, lo había olvidado, pero podemos llegar un poco tarde, siempre llega como 10 min. después

-no, no hace falta que llegues tarde tu primer día por mi, ve, yo daré vueltas por toda la escuela –sonreí-

-e-esta bien, será otro día entonces

-si –y se marcho- el resto del día no tuvo importancia –

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, el profesor inuyasha me seguía ignorando; cada vez que iba a preguntarle algo, me sacaba la vuelta, ya casi no lo veía, solo en clases, eso me deprimía un poco, en cuanto a mis clases de arquería, decidí seguir yendo en las tardes a pesar de que ya no era obligatorio, pues el castigo había terminado.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el receso con mis amigas, cuando una persona se paro enfrente de mi

-na-naraku

-hola, puedo hablar contigo kagome –dijo serio-

-si, claro –nos fuimos a hablar debajo de un árbol alejado de todos

-dime que pasa –pregunte algo angustiada-

-es que desde hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto

-no me asustes naraku, dime que pasa? –dije aun más preocupada-

-he estado observándote. Quiero decirte que tu me interesas y mucho, yo… yo fui quien te envió esa caja con el vestido adentro, quería verte de esa forma, estaba seguro que te verías preciosa, y no me equivoque, quería acercarme a ti, aunque no sabia como…ahora lo se –mi cara mostraba sorpresa, no lo esperaba y jamás lo imagine-

-tu… ¿tu me enviaste ese hermoso traje?

-si –dijo firmemente-

-cielos, no se que decir, supongo que tendré que empezar por un gracias

-kagome quiero conocerte, quiero ser algo más para ti –el se acerco a mi desesperadamente y de una forma algo brusca- permíteme ser la persona más importante en tu vida

-na…naraku,…yo… –se acerco a mi cuerpo y me tomo casi a la fuerza tomándome de la espalda intentando abrazarme, en ese momento ya no había nadie fuera de los salones, pues el receso había terminado

-dime que si kagome, no te arrepentirás

-¡déjame! –el apretaba un poco mi muñeca pues yo intentaba safarme de su agarre- ¡suéltame!, me lastimas –empecé a sollozar, ya me empezaba a asustar un poco

-nadie te va a querer como yo, de eso puedes estar segura –decía con una respiración jadeante-

-que no entiendes que me sueltes, ¡basta! –mantenía mis ojos cerrados y trataba de alejarlo de mi, pues este ya me había arrinconado al árbol y no podía safarme, intentaba besarme cuando de pronto se quito rápidamente de mi-

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo! –esa voz… de quien es? Estaba tan aturdida por lo sucedido que no podía reconocerla, abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi algo borroso por las lágrimas que aun se encontraban en mis ojos

-kouga –el volteo a verme-

-no, lamento desilusionarte, pero no lo soy

Talle mis ojos y puede verlo perfectamente

-inuyasha, eres tu, pero como… -el había llegado en el momento exacto, estaba allí justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Había empujado a naraku al suelo y estaba enfrente de mi, dándome la espalda, como protegiéndome con su cuerpo, jamás imagine que pudiera haber sido el quien me salvara, pues hacia mucho que no hablaba con el, esa fue la razón por la que pensé que era otra persona

-ahora largo de aquí naraku –dijo amenazante- esto no se va a quedar así, te reportare con el director por esto –el se levanto del suelo con una mirada penetrante dirigida hacia inuyasha, pero esta no duro mucho tiempo ya que después su mirada se poso en mi

-piénsalo kagome, es verdad lo que te digo, piénsalo muy bien –y se marcho. Yo estaba pasmada, cunado por fin reaccione-

-inuyasha… me salvaste… gracias

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!, si no estuvieras sola con un tipo así esto jamás hubiese sucedido, la próxima vez tal vez no estaré ahí para defenderte –admito que para haberme regañado, sonaba un poco preocupado-

-descuida, no volverá a ocurrir! –Dije molesta y algo indignada- además yo no te pedí ayuda, mucho menos tu protección

-eres una malagradecida e irrespetuosa

-ha! –Reí sarcástica- mira quien lo dice, quien habla de respeto, te la has pasado ignorándome y evitándome todo este tiempo, sin siquiera darme una razón ¿dime por que? –me acerque y toque su brazo, este lo quito bruscamente-

-déjame

-pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¡Yo que te hice!

-ya olvídalo quieres, no es nada, deberías de volver a tus clases

-no se por que te pones así, la que debería estar enojada soy yo…

-tuuu!!!, no me hagas reír, y me puedes decir por que

-como que por que, si tu…

-inuyasha!!!! –un grito interrumpió aquella discusión-

-kikyo, ¿que paso?

-que acaso lo olvidaste, tu hermano vuelve hoy, ¿no iras al aeropuerto por el?

-lo olvidaba, es cierto –yo solo observaba aquella conversación y me sentí un poco incomoda-

-tiene razón profesor, mejor vuelvo a clases –no volteo a verme, no dijo nada, eso me hizo sentir mal, tal vez yo lo tomaba demasiado enserio, el echo de que el no me hablara; cuando me dijo que actuáramos como si no hubiera pasado nada esa noche; nunca me puse a pensar que para el eso tal vez no tenia importancia, así que me dirigí al salón cabizbaja y sin dar vuelta atrás

Al transcurrir el día……

Ya faltaba poco para que comenzara mi clase de arquería, me dirigía hacia haya, cuando vi ese hermoso cabello plateado. Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia el

-inuyasha!! –le tome la mano sin pensar las consecuencias, el estaba de espaldas- necesito hablar contigo, no me digas que no, por favor –el volteo hacia mi-

-por que lo haría?

-oopss!! –al parecer no era inuyasha, pero era tan parecido a el, sus ojos, su piel, su pelo… ¿Quién era?- vaya… eh… lo lamento, lo confundí con alguien más –el me inspecciono interesado de arriba abajo, mientras yo quite mi mano de la suya

-así que… tú eres una de las tantas alumnas de esta escuelucha –dijo algo creído-

-yo… –de pronto sonrió muy coquetamente-

-déjame presentarme linda, mi nombre es sesshomaru taisho, un placer –dijo muy caballerosamente y tomo mi mano dándole un suave beso

-sesshomaru!!!!! –era inuyasha a lo lejos, y se acercaba a nosotros- ¿que haces aquí?, creí que yo te enseñaría la escuela, no que tu lo arias solo- el no se había percatado de que era yo quien estaba con sesshomaru, hasta que me di la vuelta

-kag… veo que ya se conocen –dijo con seriedad y algo molesto-

-no en realidad todavía no, aun no me dice su nombre, tu llegaste a interrumpir hermanito –dijo sonriendo algo pícaro- tan inoportuno como siempre

El enojo de inuyasha era evidente en sus ojos, pero tomo algo de aire y sonrió forzosamente

-sesshomaru, ella es kagome higurashi, una de mis estudiantes; kagome, como ya sabes el es sesshomaru, mi hermano –solo sonreí tiernamente, lo cual pareció molestarle a inuyasha-

-mucho gusto –quede encantada con el, me pareció una persona muy interesante. Estaba tan entretenida conversando con el, que me olvide de la precensia de inuyasha

-ajam! – inuyasha aclaro un poco su garganta-

-¿pasa algo hermanito? –La mirada de sesshomaru parecía algo retadora, yo no entendía la razón-

-nada, solo que kagome tiene clases de arquería y la estas retrasando, puede llegar tarde

-oh!! No te preocupes –interferí- recuerda que el castigo ya paso, estoy yendo voluntariamente ahora, así que no importa si no voy un día

-muy bien, siendo así, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una soda, o un café? –sesshomaru parecía divertido-

-por supuesto

-no, eso, eso… no a va poder ser posible, no sesshomaru –dijo algo apresurado-

-pero, por que no –pregunte curiosamente-

-bueno… pues... por que

-no tienes ningún motivo ni excusa –dijo sesshomaru a la defensiva-

-claro que la tengo, es decir, kagome es una alumna y tu…

-yo solo soy una persona que le esta invitando una soda, no tiene nada de malo, no la estoy pervirtiendo, ni le estoy pidiendo matrimonio… aún… –rió a carcajadas-

-que dices… pero ella es más joven q-que tu

-y eso que? Ni que tuviera muchos años más que ella –yo solo miraba algo incomoda la plática, pues no tomaban en cuenta mi opinión- bueno kagome, que dices, aceptas?

-claro, por que no

-voy con ustedes

-pero… -dije extrañada-

-como tu profesor, es mi deber estar al pendiente de mis alumnas

-así… -encarne una ceja- pues no lo necesito –y camine hacia la salida en compañía de sesshomaru….

CONTINUARA…….

- - - - - - - - - -

**IMPORTANTE:**

Las(os) invito a que lean mi "mini" fic jiji solo tendrá dos capítulos pero esta muy interesante se los aseguro se llama _"ESTRELLA INALCANZABLE"_ y aunque no fui muy buena poniendo el summary ¬-¬ de verdad esta muy bien la history jejeje okas si tienen chancee de leer se los agradecería mucho

Me despido

Sayonara

Por cierto:

_StarFive_: Ok, ok jeje no te desesperes que ya se acerca… el momento de que estos dos se aclaren todo y que por fin estén juntos

_Serena tsukino chiba_: jeje yo también espero que las cosas entre estos dos se solucionen…Pero habrá que ver no crees?

_Yurien3:_ que te pareció la visita inesperada, jeje quiero pensar que talvez fue un alivio para ti saber quien era, espero no haberte desepsionado con este personaje que incluí okis

_kag-sesshy-inu_ me alegro que te parezca bueno mi fic, ojala y sigas leyendo y mandando reviews… Gracias

_iriany:_ thanks por leer mi fic, ojala mandes review

_En cuanto a los demás, pues la verdad también muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer… continúen siguiendo la history xD_

_By byeeee_


	9. Chapter 9

Cáp anterior:

-yo solo soy una persona que le esta invitando una soda, no tiene nada de malo, no la estoy pervirtiendo, ni le estoy pidiendo matrimonio… aún… –rió a carcajadas-

-que dices… pero ella es más joven q-que tu

-y eso que? Ni que tuviera muchos años más que ella –yo solo miraba algo incomoda la plática, pues no tomaban en cuenta mi opinión- bueno kagome, que dices, aceptas?

-claro, por que no

-voy con ustedes

-pero… -dije extrañada-

-como tu profesor, es mi deber estar al pendiente de mis alumnas

-así… -encarne una ceja- pues no lo necesito –y camine hacia la salida en compañía de sesshomaru….

CONTINUARA…….

CÁP.9 cita doble

Ya estando en la cafetería, el pidió un café negro y yo solo un refresco, platicamos mucho tiempo, la platica era entretenida, me la pasaba muy bien aunque admito que a veces sesshomaru parecía seducirme yo trate de no darle importancia. Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-no puede ser, mira la hora que es; tengo que irme

-te llevo

-si, gracias

---Al estar en mi casa, saque mi cuaderno y comencé a hacer mi tarea, al terminar me acosté un rato, tenia que descansar. Pues mañana el día seria igual de agotador

- - - - en casa de inuyasha - - - - -

_-_vaya hasta que llegaste–decía inuyasha con una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba falsedad. Estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta- ¿y como te fue?-pegunto de una manera amable pero por dentro seguro que se lo llevaba el mismo diablo

_-_ ¿ni si quiera te lo imaginas? –Esbozo una sonrisa retadora – bueno en vista de que no es así, te lo diré –había burla en su voz - … no sabes como me divertí, me fue excelente, kagome puede resultar una persona bastante interesante ¿sabes? me fue taaaan bien. Tanto que vamos a volver a salir

_-_de verdad, mira que bien –decía hipócritamente, tratando de disimular el disgusto que le provocaba dichas palabras- pues espero que te vaya bien en tu próxima cita- se dio la vuelta y se marcho a su habitación pero antes de que este entrara…

_-_puedes venir si quieres! –inuyasha dio un giro rápidamente hacia el y lo miro a los ojos atentamente-

_-_que dices?

_-_puedes venir, vaya… será como una cita doble, tu llevas a kikyo y yo iré con kagome

_-_no… eso seria como tener una cita con tu alumna

_-_quien dijo que iba a salir contigo, va a salir CONMIGO, y eso no tiene nada de malo –inuyasha encarno una ceja-

_-_esta bien. Acepto ir, cuando es?

_-_mañana mismo

_-_pero mañana? Las clases…

_-_descuida, kagome me dijo qua mañana no tendrían clases

_-_que oportuno –dijo en voz baja-

_-_perdón, dijiste algo?

_-_no nada, allí estaré –lo miro sin ninguna emoción en el rostro-

Inuyasha giro nuevamente camino a la habitación, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba comprender algunas cosas, sobre todo ciertas oleadas de sentimientos que se hacían presentes en esos instantes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yo estaba muy impaciente esperando a que sesshomaru hiciera acto de presencia, me sentía algo nerviosa, pues el no me había siquiera dicho a donde me llevaría. Traía puesto una falda de mezclilla que me quedaba un tanto más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes color blanca que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, accesorios y zapatillas blancas, mi cabello suelto que casi me llegaba hasta la cadera tenia un brillo hermoso, estaba algo ondulado y en las puntas se hacían unos pequeños rizos divinos que me hacían lucir encantadora, me mire al espejo, cuando escuche el motor de un carro que se estacionaba cerca de mi casa

-¿podrá ser el? –baje las escaleras a toda prisa y al abrir la puerta, pude ver a sesshomaru, traía un ramo de rosas precioso

-luces bellísima -me recorrió con su mirada, casi comiéndome con los ojos, y después me lo dio-

-gracias –dije algo a penada- bien, vamonos –me dije apresurada, no quería que mamá le viese o sin duda estaría en problemas, ya que me haría una gran serie de preguntas, como ¿Qué edad tiene? Y ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Así que sin más deje las flores en agua y me dirigí a el con una gran sonrisa- ahora si, ya estoy lista, que esperamos

Salimos y allí estaba su coche, era realmente elegante, me abrió la puerta y me introduje en el

-y bien, a donde iremos

-oohh… pequeña curiosa, es una sorpresa –me miro y sonrió con picardía. El manejaba con estilo, se veía muy bien como iba vestido, llevaba puesto una camisa de vestir azul marino y pantalón negro. Dio un giro en una esquina y se estaciono, bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir.

Mi cara reflejaba emoción al ver aquel lugar

-un parque de atracciones, que bien –lo mire- pero como es que no supe nada de esto

-probablemente estas demasiado concentrada en la escuela que ni te enteraste de que había uno –sonrió- pero ven, que esperamos

Iba observando los alrededores así que no me percate cuando sesshomaru se detuvo, hasta que choque con el levemente

-por que se demoraron tanto

- esa voz –dije casi en un susurro- al mirar de donde provenía, mi corazón sintió una pequeña punzada, inuyasha se encontraba en la entrada acompañado de kikyo, no parecía muy contento. Me acerque a ellos lentamente

-buenas tardes profesor, profesora –e hice una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto-

-hola –dijo kikyo con una muy leve sonrisa. Inuyasha no contesto, solo me miro y al instante bajo su mirada-

No pude evitar ver como iba vestido, traía una camisa de vestir de manga larga, corbata blanca y pantalón de vestir negro ¿Qué acaso iría a un velorio? Me dije a mi misma casi a punto de reír. Al principio no lo quería admitir, pero a pesar de eso se veía demasiado bien ya que su ropa se apegaba a su buena pero no excesiva musculatura. Llevaba gafas oscuras que lo hacían ver aun más varonil, eso me agrado. Trate de despejarme de mis pensamientos así que mire hacia donde sesshomaru, pude ver que traía los boletos de la entrada en la mano, ¿pero en que momento se aparto de mi que ni cuenta me di?

-bien entremos –dijo mostrando aquellos llamativos boletos-

Al entrar íbamos caminando a la par, cuando sesshomaru y yo nos atrasamos quedando atrás de inuyasha y kikyo, entonces aproveche el momento

-pss, pss – me miro confundido-

-que sucede?

-e- este… por que no me dijiste que vendría inuyasha y la profesora kikyo –pregunte con algo de temor-

-mmm... Acaso hay algún problema con ello – se detuvo y me miro con algo de sospecha-

-no, para nada es que… es que me tomo por sorpresa, es eso –y reí falsamente-

-mmm ya veo –dijo no muy convencido ¿acaso el sabia algo que yo no?-

Nos detuvimos frente a la montaña rusa

-que les parece si nos subimos a ese? –Dijo sesshomaru pensativo-

-yo prefiero quedarme aquí, suban ustedes si quieren –dijo inuyasha algo distraído, miraba hacia otro lado-

-que acaso estas asustado hermanito –inuyasha dirigió su mirada rápidamente a sesshomaru-

-para nada

-entonces, que esperas, subamos –dijo retador-

-no voy a caer en tus juegos, por dios! No somos unos niños –al parecer le resultaban algo ridículas las palabras de sesshomaru-

-bien, como quieras, entonces… ven kagome subamos

-si, claro –dije firmemente-

-espera –se dijo apresurado inuyasha-

-si?? –miro a inuyasha nuevamente- Reconsideraste? –inuyasha miro a kikyo algo intranquilo, pero con voz suave le dijo:

-kikyo, quieres subir, o prefieres quedarte aquí abajo

-prefiero ir a aquel puesto –miro hacia un local donde vendían accesorios-

-bien. No te importa si subo y te quedas sola por un momento

-no descuida, estaré allí un buen rato –y se puso en marcha a aquel puesto. Después inuyasha miro a sesshomaru, y esbozo una sonrisa triunfal la cual me derrito por completo

-que esperamos

Al estar dentro del juego sesshomaru y yo íbamos adelante, e inuyasha atrás de nosotros en compañía de alguien más. El juego comenzó a moverse, tenia unas subidas impactantes, descendía velozmente que casi podía sentir como me faltaba el aire, sesshomaru iba sin muestra alguna de emoción, solo reía de vez en cuando, asta que yo no pude contenerme más y solté un grito que desgarro mi garganta por completo, sesshomaru me miro divertido

-que es lo que pasa? Tienes miedo? –me decía sonriente, no conteste, no me salían las palabras- y que tal vas tu hermanito? –miro hacia atrás a donde inuyasha estaba

-que dices? no siento absolutamente nada –vaya de que estaban hechos estos hombres, pensé con escalofríos en el cuerpo. Sesshomaru se inclino un poco hacia a mi y tomo mi mano-

-si de algo sirve tomare tu mano hasta que bajemos del juego, así pobras tranquilizarte un poco, ¿no crees? –Asentí. La cara de inuyasha estaba en desconcierto hizo un pequeño puchero y solo se recargo en su asiento esperando a que acabara el juego-

Al bajar de el, estaba algo mareada

-vaya creo que necesito descansar un poco

-bien sentémonos –dijo sesshomaru. Inuyasha fue a donde kikyo. Mientras nosotros nos encaminamos a una mesa, cuando paso un carrito de helados, lo observe-

-quieres uno?

-si –y sonreí, me acabe al instante el helado, pues me empezaba a dar algo de hambre-

Ya estábamos en la mesa cuando kikyo e inuyasha se aproximaron a hacernos compañía, de pronto un mesero se acerco

-gustan algo de tomar?

-quieres algo de beber kagome –me pregunto sesshomaru amablemente-

-si, gracias, una soda esta bien – mientras, inuyasha y kikyo pidieron dos capuchinos-

-muy bien me da una soda –dijo sesshomaru al mesero-

-que no tomaras nada –pregunto inuyasha algo desconfiado-

-desde luego –y rió. Le hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara a el y le dijo algo al iodo-

-enseguida señor, como guste

Al llegar el mesero, trajo lo que aviamos pedido; coloco mi soda en medio de sesshomaru y yo y puso dos pajillas

-te importaría compartirla conmigo – me miro atento-

-adelante, no hay problema –le sonreí. Inuyasha dio dos golpes a la mesa y miro hacia otro lado apoyando su mano en la boca -

-pasa algo?

-no, nada kikyo –dijo secamente-

Yo tome mi pajilla y comencé a beber, sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, yo le sonreía de vez en cuando. Pude darme cuenta de algo que llamo mi atención… aunque inuyasha estaba con kikyo, no podía evitar voltear a donde estábamos sesshomaru y yo, vi como me miraba con recelo, sobre todo a el, al observarlo con más atención, note que ya no podía apartar la mirada de mi, al mismo tiempo me percate de que se veía algo pensativo

_¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Por que siento en el pecho como recorre tanta envidia hacia sesshomaru? No lo comprendo…como deseo… como deseo estar en su lugar… ser yo quien pueda comprar su helado, con quien pudiera compartir la soda, o con quien pudiera rozarse la mano de ves en cuando_

Tiempo después llego el mesero con platos repletos de susshi

-espero no les importe comer algo antes de irnos, después podremos ir al cine si quieren –dijo sesshomaru. Que bien,pensé, la verdad es que ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-

Comenzamos a comer, cuando inuyasha me miro y abrió su boca para decir algo

-y como vas en tus clases de arquería kagome?

-por que no le pregunta a la maestra, apuesto a que ella lo sabe mejor que yo –trate de sonar lo más amable posible pero no pude –me miro algo sorprendido por el tono de mi voz en la respuesta, pero ni yo misma supe por que le había contestado así

-va muy bien, mejor de lo que te imaginas –sesshomaru miraba atento la conversación-

-de verdad, mira que no me lo esperaba de ella –dijo algo burlista, me enoje tanto por más sencillo que fuera el comentario y el asunto que estábamos tratando, así que para controlar mi enojo, me lleve un pedazo de susshi a mi boca, lo mastique y trague, al instante note como las miradas se posaron en mi

-que pasa? –pregunte desconcertada-

-tienes… tienes… algo…- decía sesshomaru haciéndome señas, que yo no comprendía- un momento –saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acerco a mi lentamente-

-traes comida en la cara!! Quítatela –dijo inuyasha apresurado. Me la quite al instante, ¿pero por que había gritado así de repente? Parecía como si no hubiera querido que sesshomaru se me acercara, que me tocara… seria eso el motivo de su reacción

-saben que, yo creo que ya nos vamos –se levanto inuyasha de su asiento- lamentamos no poder ir al cine con ustedes, pero kikyo tiene cosas que hacer y yo tambien, nos vemos en la casa sesshomaru y kagome… hasta mañana –me sonrió dulcemente, yo no entendí la razón de su cambio. Después de eso sesshomaru y yo nos quedamos un rato más y nos fuimos al cine-

Al día siguiente se me había echo tarde, seguramente todos ya habían entrado a clases, y no me equivoque, no había nadie, excepto una silueta que poco a poco reconocí cuando me acerque. En la entrada, se encontraba el profesor inuyasha, parecía como si esperara a alguien, dirigió su mirada a mí y se aproximo, me tomo por el brazo

-vamos, ven tenemos que hablar

-s-si –ya estando solos-

-que es lo que te pasa, en que estas pensando al salir con mi hermano – me di cuenta de que su voz trataba de sonar lo más paciente posible, pero no resulto-

-que? Disculpa, que tiene de malo

-no se puede, no te lo puedo permitir

-y desde cuando necesito un permiso, ¿Qué razones tienes para prohibirlo? –el se quedo pensativo unos momentos-

- - - Flash back, recuerdo de inu- - - - - -

Inuyasha se encontraba en la sala de su casa esperando a sesshomaru. Al abrirse la puerta, se puso de pie

-vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras

-perdón? Desde cuando tengo horas de llegada ¿Cuándo te convertiste en el hermano mayor?

-espero que te des cuenta de o que estas haciendo

-así, que? Que se supone que estoy haciendo

-se te hace poco salir con una de mis alumnas

-exacto, diste en el punto, tu alumna, no mía, no esta prohibida para mi

-ella te interesa? –este tenia una expresión seria-

-ya te dije, para mi no esta prohibida

-entonces admites que ella te gusta –una furia se hizo notable en el- un momento, que quieres decir que para mi esta prohibida? Acaso estas insinuando que me interesa. Yo se perfectamente que lugar me corresponde, se perfectamente que ella esta prohibida y eso no significa que me interese, mis intenciones con ella solo es enseñarle por que soy su profesor

-hay hermanito, por favor, no me hagas reír

-contéstame la pregunta que te hice… ella te interesa?

-quiere que sea honesto

-si –dijo, firme, pero algo temeroso a la respuesta de este

-ella es muy linda…¡¡y dios que mujer!! No esta nada mal, pero… por supuesto que no, no me gusta, eso te hace feliz

-por que debería hacerme feliz?

-ya deja de fingir, por lo menos delante de mi, si, yo solo estaba tratando de molestarte

-molestarme de que?

-te vas a seguir haciendo el tonto conmigo, me vas a decir que ella no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Recuerda que soy tu hermano y te conozco perfectamente

-de… de que hablas –dijo con voz ronca-

-pude darme cuenta desde un principio, eres tan obvio, desde que vi como la miabas, como un idiota, dios! Inuyasha tu nunca habías mirado así a una mujer. Por eso la invite a tomar algo, por eso la invite al parque e hice todas esa provocaciones, déjame decirte… como, las dis-fru-te –rió- haber si ya te animas, o te la pueden robar, mira que una joven así, es muy difícil que este disponible, seguro que tiene sus buenos pretendientes… o no?

-solo estas diciendo tonterías, kagome es mi alumna, de ninguna forma me atreveria a mirarla de otra forma, ella no me interesa

-por que no lo admites y ya, sabes que no te voy a juzgar, solo bromeaba con lo que te dije de lo de estar prohibida, que sea tu alumna no significa que este prohibida, para el amor no hay reglas, recuérdalo, solo admítelo y ya

-que es lo que quieres que admita… ¡Que me vuelve loco!, que me mata, que me encanta. Que sueño con el momento en que por fin pueda estar entre mis brazos. Que me fascina el olor de su cabello, que cuando me mira con esos ojos tan brillantes me es imposible negarle algo. Que su sonrisa me llena de infinita paz. Que jamás había sentido esto por nadie, que el sentimiento me es tan grande que me asusta –suspiro- que no puedo creer que una niña halla despertado en mi la pasión que ninguna otra pudo hacer… eso y tantas cosas más

-hay romeo, todo eso se lo deberías de decir a ella, no a mí

-no, no puedo –dijo algo triste-

-y por que no?

CONTINUARA……….

Primero que nada GRACIAS a las personas que leen mi historia por su tiempo grax…

Disculpen si tarde un poco en subir esta vez el capitulo, pero espero les haya gustado

También quiero darle las gracias a estas personitas : )

_Iriany:_ de verdad me pone muy contenta que te expreses así de mi historia jeje eso es lo que me ayuda a continuar xD grax grax de verdad

_Nuria-7 actualmente nurieta_ ( jeje ): que mal lo que paso a tu cuenta…pero que bueno k todavía sigas leyendo mi historia, de verdad gracias, tratare de hacer los capis todavía mejor :)

_Kag-sesshy-inu: _¿De verdad te sorprendió lo del vestido? Jejeje.. k weno entonces si resulto mi idea xD grax por seguir leyendo

_Cattita_ hola! Pues primero que nada pues gracias por leer mi historia, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

_Serena tsukino chiba_: no te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien entre inuyasha y kagome, habrá que ver que pasa más adelante… no crees?

_StarFive_: calma, calma, jeje ya veras que inuyasha tiene sus razones para portarse así, espero y continúes leyendo, grax por el review

_Yurien3:_ que bueno k no te has desepcionado de sessho xD, ojala haya aclarado bien por que inuyasha reacciona así, grax por el review

Bueno pues kuidenc mucho

Sayonara y hasta el proximo cáp.


	10. Chapter 10

Cáp. Anterior……

-solo estas diciendo tonterías, kagome es mi alumna, de ninguna forma me atrevería a mirarla de otra forma, ella no me interesa

-por que no lo admites y ya, sabes que no te voy a juzgar, solo bromeaba con lo que te dije de lo de estar prohibida, que sea tu alumna no significa que este prohibida, para el amor no hay reglas, recuérdalo, solo admítelo y ya 

-que es lo que quieres que admita… ¡Que me vuelve loco!, que me mata, que me encanta. Que sueño con el momento en que por fin pueda estar entre mis brazos. Que me fascina el olor de su cabello, que cuando me mira con esos ojos tan brillantes me es imposible negarle algo. Que su sonrisa me llena de infinita paz. Que jamás había sentido esto por nadie, que el sentimiento me es tan grande que me asusta –suspiro- que no puedo creer que una niña halla despertado en mi la pasión que ninguna otra pudo hacer… eso y tantas cosas más

-hay romeo, todo eso se lo deberías de decir a ella, no a mí

-no, no puedo –dijo algo triste-

-y por que no?

Cáp. 10. LA CONFECCIÓN 

-que no te das cuenta, eres idiota o retrasado, ella es mi alumna… eso… lo e estado pensando desde lo que paso en el baile –esto lo dijo más para si mismo-

-aun no le veo el problema

-que es una relación que jamás podrá ser, además, kikyo es mi novia, no puedo, no quiero lastimarla, yo deseo estar con kagome pero es imposible

-a kikyo ni le importa, sabes perfectamente que fue más el deseo de mis padres que murieron por verlos juntos, tu nunca la has querido. Por eso que esperas para decirle lo que sientes, díselo y ya!!

-eso jamás! –de pronto comenzó a reír levemente y exhalo- sabes? Soy un egoísta, por que a pesar de que quiero alejarme de ella, no puedo verla con alguien más, no lo resisto

- noooooo… –dijo siendo sarcástico- enserio?? Si no me dices, ni por enterado... eh. Pero… -dijo en tono más serio- de verdad….inuyasha, debes hacerlo, inuyasha… inuyasha.. inuyasha

-END FLASH BACK-

-inuyasha?... Inuyasha?.. Me estas poniendo atención –el parecía ido, le chasque los dedos y capte su atención nuevamente

-que??? Eh…

-no me estas escuchando!!! En que pensabas

- n-no, nada 

-contéstame, por que razón quieres prohibirme salir con tu hermano –dije insistente- 

-es que… yo –me tomo de los hombros unos segundos y se comenzó a acercar lentamente, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a más no poder

-inu-yasha

-tengo que… tengo que irme, ve a clases –dijo con voz ronca- 

-pero... – se marcho y no me quedo de otra más que ir al salón

Al atardecer, me dirigía a clases de arquería, no había nadie por los pasillos, las únicas personas que se encontraban en la escuela estaban en las canchas entrenando. Camine y me detuve enfrente de aquel salón, aquel salón donde todo comenzó, donde aquel sentimiento por mi profesor surgió… que decía?, en que pensaba…. Mi profesor??, será que… por fin lo admití, que estoy totalmente enamorada de el, si, debía ser eso, y lo sabia desde hace mucho pero nunca quise admitir tal cosa.

Toque la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió antes

-q-que haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido-

-inuyasha, perdón, profesor… yo –el bajo su mirada e intento seguir su camino, pero antes de que este lo hiciera tire de la manga de su camisa deteniéndolo

-no, no te vayas –no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos-

-kagome…

-quiero hablar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas

-si, claro que recuero –pude sentir como brindo una calida sonrisa-

-me considerarías un poco de tu tiempo –alce la mirada y lo vi fijamente a los ojos, el accedió con su cabeza

El entrar al salón me provoco una serie de escalofríos….

-bien ya estamos aquí, dime que quieres decirme –un silencio se empezó a expandir por todo el salón de clases-

-bueno… pues por donde empiezo –vaya tenia tantas cosas por preguntar y que decirle, pero en ese momento todo se había borrado de mi mente – me miro por unos segundos algo impaciente… tal vez tenia algo que hacer-

-será mejor irme

-no! No lo hagas

-ya… ya tengo que irme –dijo algo dudoso, así que se dio a vuelta y…-

-¿Por qué lo haces? –yo miraba al suelo con un semblante serio-

-lo hago por que tengo que ir a hacer algo muy importante y… en vista de que no me dices nada yo… -no lo deje terminar-

-no me refiero a eso… –me miro desconcertado- por que? Por que lo haces – lo mire nuevamente- por que has estado evitándome todo este tiempo, has estado tan distante de mi, y… en parte lo entiendo, ya que se que no eres nada mío, pero antes tu no eras así conmigo, ya no eres igual, no me tratas como solías hacerlo ¿dime por que?

-no... No se de que me hablas –desvió su mirada rápidamente- de que otra forma te podria tratar, eres mi alumna

-hablo de que antes solías hablar conmigo! Contarme tus cosas! Podíamos divertirnos! Reírnos… no me tratabas como a todos… eso me agradaba, me daba gusto sentirme en confianza en compañía de un… maestro, pero después tu… después tu arruinaste todo, dejaste de hablarme, solo me malcriaste y malacostumbraste a tener tu compañía, no me diste ninguna razón para dejar de hacerlo, se que no debería importarme, pero no puedo evitarlo –lleve mi mano a mi frente levantando los mechones de cabellos que siempre acostumbro traer en la cara y los tomaba entre los dedos, pero estos volvieron a resbalar sobre mi frente ya que inuyasha había tomado mi mano

-kagome yo…yo -retiro su mano de la mía-

-dime, dime que es lo que quieres decirme, no lo calles por favor

-no puedo, no es tan fácil

-no es justo ya estoy cansada de esto, tanto trabajo te cuesta admitir que te cansaste de mi presencia, que me detestas. Por que? –le pegue en el pecho levemente con el puño cerrado y le mire tristemente-

El permanecía callado pero parecía ya no aguantarlo más, era como si estuviera apunto de explotar y decirme de una vez por todas la razón

-no sabría por donde empezar –dijo al fin-

-solo dilo y ya, no es difícil ¿o si?

-ha! Claro que lo es, no te imaginas lo difícil que es para mi, además no se si es lo correcto, tal vez no puedas entenderlo es solo que… -se acerco a mi nuevamente y suspiro- el sentir tu respiración, ti fragancia, ya... ya no lo resisto más, no me importa lo que puedan pensar ya los demás –hizo un gesto de queja y luego suavizo su mirada- no quería aceptar mis sentimientos pero….

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un par de ojos azules se posaron en nosotros, afortunadamente ya habíamos tomado distancia

-continuaremos en otro momento higurashi... ¿de acuerdo? 

-si –se acerco a mí-

-será hoy… -de su portafolio que tenia a un lado saco una tarjeta y me la dio, casi en secreto- ve a esta dirección hoy, a las 5, no me falles –esto lo dijo en un leve susurro y salio del salón, dejando a un desconcertado kouga conmigo-

-que sucedió kagome?

-nada importante en verdad, solo preguntaba sobre... como iba en su materia, eso es todo –y sonreí-

-mmm…bien… ¿no tienes clases de arquería? Te acompaño

-no, creo que hoy no, de repente se me quitaron las ganas

-pero kagome…

-lo siento, tengo que irme –Salí corriendo, perdiéndome de su vista, tenia que ir a casa, de pronto mire la tarjeta, en ella venia una dirección ¿será acaso su casa? –Que are- ¿seria correcto ir? Mantuve esos pensamiento hasta llegara a casa

- - - - - - - - - 

-bien alumnos es todo por hoy

-kikyo!!! –se aproximaba inuyasha desde lo lejos- tenemos que hablar

-de acuerdo… espera, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes

-no, no puedo esperar, de verdad, tiene que ser ahora

-pero inuyasha, tal vez en otro momento

-no, es que no entiendes, ya! –decía algo desesperado. Mientras kikyo recuperaba su postura de desconcierto-

-bien –dijo fríamente- que es eso tan importante que no puedes esperar

Pronto la mirada de inuyasha cambio ¿ahora como lo diría? Todo parecía tan fácil, el iba decidido, pero… ¿hacia lo correcto? No lo sabia, pero ya no había marcha atrás

-kikyo…yo… se que es muy repentino todo esto, y que lo que te voy a decir resultara algo complicado e inesperado, pero… no podemos seguir así… -kikyo lo miro con frialdad-

-a donde quieres llegar inuyasha?

-vamos… los 2 lo sabemos muy bien –rió sarcástico- el punto es… tu no me amas, eso lo se perfectamente y vaya…. Cielos como decirlo…yo…yo no te amo –había sido muy cruel al decir dichas palabras tan de repente, eso lo sabia, pero la situación se le salía de las manos y no podía callarlo más, aunque hubiera querido que no sonara tan crudo-

-que dices?

-mira kikyo, de verdad, lo siento. Pero es lo mejor para los 2 

-no me digas que es lo mejor para los 2 inuyasha!! Dios, llevamos varios años de novios y sales con esto tan de pronto ¿Qué te pasa?

-bien kikyo, vamos a hacer algo, quiero que me mires a los ojos y que con tu corazón en la mano me contestes con la verdad…..¿me amas?, de verdad me amas, si es así…. Olvida todo lo que dije, fue una estupidez…pero solo dilo si en verdad me amas, dímelo por favor, necesito saberlo –kikyo bajo su mirada repentinamente-

-yo te amo inuyasha –dijo casi en susurro-

-mírame a los ojos entonces

-no, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto inuyasha- tengo que ser fuerte con esta decisión se decía así mismo una y otra vez, no se retractaría 

-por favor hazlo –dijo en tono más suave y calmado-

-esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca inuaysha!! No lo aceptare

-kikyo de verdad, lo siento, no quiero lastimarte, pero… no siento nada por ti, al igual que tu no lo sientes por mi, por eso es lo mejor

-te vas a arrepentir de esto –y se marcho-

¿Eso había sido e final de su relación? Tal vez… había sido muy dura con ella ¿pero en verdad se merecía eso? Después de todo inuyasha sabia que ella no o amaba.

Inuyasha se fue a casa y al llegar se encontró con sesshomaru al teléfono-

-bien, yo le diré –y colgó-

-que es lo que sucede?

-kikyo se va, a pedido su renuncia en la escuela y regresa a Kyoto

Como dices?

-esta en el aeropuerto… no me digas que… ya se!, lo has dicho –inuyasha asintió-

-si lo hice, pero no de la mejor forma, creo que me excedí en mis palabras

-aun te puedes arrepentir –inuyasha lo miro incrédulo-

-no fuiste tu quien me dijo que ya solucionara todo de una buna vez

-eh… ah si –dijo entre risas y después volvió a adquirir una postura seria- vamos al aeropuerto esto no a terminado

-a que te refieres

-vas a dejar que se vaya enojada? –inuyasha lo pensó-

-tienes razón, será mejor que quedemos bien, de lo contrario…

-vamos entonces

- - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar al aeropuerto una joven de largo cabello negro, piel blanca de aspecto frío, se encontraba en una banca con una enorme maleta. Una vos se oyó por todo el aeropuerto

-el vuelo con destino a Kyoto saldrá en unos minutos, pasajeros favor de abordar –la chica se levanto y se dirigió a una puerta-

-kikyo!!! Espera –se detuvo frente a ella-

-que quieres inuyasha, te has arrepentido, creo que ya es tarde para eso

-no, te equivocas, no e venido a eso… e venido por que no quiero que terminemos asi, no quiero que me tengas rencor

-creí que ya es inevitable

-por favor kikyo…

-ya te lo dije inuyasha, te vas a arrepentir de esto, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo, tengo que abordar el avión. Sabes… lamento que tus padres estén muertos pero me alegro que no estén aquí para que así no vean la clase de hijo que tuvieron –inuyasha bajo su mirada al parecer le dolieron sus palabras- ellos querían que estuviéramos juntos y tus has roto sus deseos – y se marcho dejando atrás a inuyasha, cuando una mano se poso en le hombro de este

-sabes que no es cierto, nuestros padres jamás se decepcionarían o te juzgaría por tus acciones o le hagas caso…pero…Seguro que no la vas a detener?

-no, es lo mejor, esto debió haber terminado hace mucho tiempo –pronto inuyasha recordó que se vería con kagome - sesshomaru… ¿iras a casa?...ahora?

-no, tengo algo que hacer, por?

-bien… no por nada, entonces me voy… te veré más tarde – y se marcho dejando atrás a sesshomaru quien partía en otra dirección-

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

me estaba arreglando para ir con inuyasha, la verdad no sabia, no estaba segura de si hacia lo correcto. Pero algo dentro de mí me impulsaba a ir, me puse unos jeans ajustados que hacían ver mis piernas bien formadas, una blusa negra y me lleve le cabello recogido en una alta coleta con mechones sueltos, ya estaba, mire el relo, ya era hora…baje las escalera de mi casa

-kagome, hija, a donde vas??

-ehh… voy... a comprar unas cosas de la escuela

-mmm de verdad

-si, volveré enseguida, no tardare –y Salí apresurada antes de que me interrogara más, saque la tarjeta de un bolsillo de mi pantalón, tome un taxi y me dirigí a aquel sitio, sin saber lo que me esperaría……

Al bajar del taxi me encontré con un departamento grande y algo lujoso

-mmm… me pregunto ¿será aquí? –Mire la dirección una y otra vez, - si al parecer es aquí- empecé a sentir un enorme cosquilleo en el estomago, me estaba arrepintiendo, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta, pero no pude y di un paso atrás para regresar, pero algo me sujeto por los hombros

-me alegra que hayas venido –me susurro al oído con voz melosa- entremos –saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta- vamos, adelante –me miro indecisa- no te voy a obligar si no quieres entrar y me dio la espalda, lo sujete de la manga con fuerza-

-entremos –dije ya más segura-

Ya estando dentro, mire con cuidado cada detalle de aquella gran habitación, rodeada por cosas realmente caras, enormes cuadros de pinturas, algunas esculturas y una enorme colección de libros, la habitación tenia un decorado precioso

-quieres algo de tomar? –Eso me saco de mis pensamientos-

-eh.. Un poco de agua esta bien

-claro, pero siéntate –así lo hice, me senté en esos enormes sillones de cuero y el mientras tanto fue a la cocina para volver con el vaso de agua-

-aquí tienes –y se sentó a lado mió-

-gracias –solo tome dos tragos- bien, vayamos al grano –dije sin mas, estaba nerviosa, pero también desesperada- que es lo que hago aquí? –el solo rió un poco y me miro a los ojos, eso hizo que me congelara y arrepintiera de mis palabras. Se puso de pie, yo lo hice también unos segundos después 

-bien… por donde comienzo… hoy estaba apunto de decirte algo realmente importante.. Pero nos vimos interrumpidos

-si, lo se

-yo…yo no puedo… quise pero no pude

-de que hablas –un silencio permaneció, solo por unos breves segundos-

-….no quiero callarlo más –dijo con voz áspera- debo admitirlo, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí algo por ti, ¿no me preguntes por que? Pues simplemente eso tampoco lo se, tal vez estabas destinada para mi –rió- pensé que solo era apreciación, cariño por una más de mis alumnas, algo así…¿no tenia nada de malo sentirlo..o si?... con el tiempo quería estar contigo, pasar tiempo a tu lado era agradable y me hacia sentir bien, pensé que tal vez solo quería protegerte por que talvez te veía como una hermana, mas no fue así, jamás te vi de esa forma – me mordí el labio, estaba inquieta- el día del baile, cuando nos besamos, me di cuenta de la realidad, estaba llegando muy lejos con todo esto, ya que de ninguna manera podría haber algo entre nosotros ya que por desgracia yo soy tu profesor y tu una alumna, eso tenia que acabar, era falta de moral, no podía seguir así, tener ese acercamiento contigo me volvería loco y no lo resistiría. Fue muy duro verte todos lo días, cuando comprendí lo que sentía, quería decírtelo y así tenerte entre mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir, cada vez que te veía con kouga, naraku o con otro inclusivo sesshomaru enloquecía, pero no podía hacer nada, estabas fuera de mi alcance – el tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo paso por detrás de mi oreja-

-por que no me dijiste nada, alguna vez te pusiste a pensar, lo que yo sentía por ti, si me dolía que me ignoraras todo el tiempo –no me había dado cuenta el momento en que empecé a llorar, el me miro son arrepentimiento y dolor-

-yo, yo no quería perjudicarte

-lo hiciste!!, Lo hiciste cuando pensaste solo en ti y no en mi – en ese momento quería salir corriendo así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, sentí como me tomaba por la muñeca-

-no, no te vayas, por favor –me abrazo por la espalda y rodeo mi abdomen con sus brazos y poco a poco fue brindándome el calor de su cuerpo, sentí su respiración en mi nuca y como me susurraba al oído

-quiero estar contigo, permíteme estar a tu lado, esa es la verdad, tal vez nos conocemos, no hace mucho, pero créeme esto es lo que quiero, jamás sentí algo así, es un sentimiento muy importante, significa mucho en mi vida, inclusive más que los libros que escribo. Puedes entenderlo – me estremecí-

-que paso con kikyo?

-eso ya se acabo

Me volteo y quede de frente a el, me miro por unos segundo a los ojos y pronto me arrincono en la pared y entrelazo sus manos con la mías, después miro mi cara, deslizo sus dedos lentamente por mi mejilla, después por mis labios, examino con curiosidad cada parte de mi rostro, trago saliva y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios un momento, este se fue acercando con indesición y algo de timidez, coloco su mano en mi nuca cuidadosamente y tiro delicadamente de esta acercándome a su rostro y por consiguiente a sus labios, este los entreabrió levemente y comenzó a moverlos suavemente de una forma lenta, se apego a mi cuerpo aun más y profundizo el beso, yo lo rodee del cuello y el deslizo sus manos a mi cintura acariciándome tiernamente, estuvimos así un tiempo y al separarnos nos miramos mutuamente, pude sentir un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, lo cual por su expresión percibí que le pareció de lo más encantador, el sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente, con su mano en mi cabeza apretándola ligeramente en su pecho

-quisiera estar así siempre

-inuyasha –tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese con pasión- al desprenderme de el-

-Hazlo otra vez, y es una orden –sonrió con picardía que no pude resistir y así lo hice- 

-tengo que irme –dije al darme cuenta de la hora-

-no!!! –dijo apresurado- quédate un poco más, a mi lado

-tengo que ir a casa, lo sabes

-puedes quedarte u poco más, vamos ¿si? –me miro con cara de niño suplicando por un dulce-

-esta bien, me quedare… un poco más...

Y nos fundimos juntos con un beso que me lleno de felicidad

¿Acaso podía haber algo que arruinara mi felicidad en esos momentos?... seria de verdad tan complicado mantener nuestra relación a escondidas de los demás… no lo sabia pero en ese momento nada importaba… aun que….

El haber aceptado nuestros sentimientos no era el mayor problema que podíamos haber tenido, no, el problema empezaba ahora, ahora que había iniciado una relación no permitida …..

CONTINUARA…

- - - - - - - - - - 

Primero k nada 

HOLA!!! Espero k estén muy bien

Pues de verdad lamento haber subido este capitulo tan tarde… discúlpenme jeje pero ojala haya valido la pena

Sk no e tenido mucho tiempo, por k para mi desgracia no e salido aun de vacaciones me falta casi un mes ¬¬ …y me han encargado tarea como no se imaginan

Así k les voy a pedir un poco de tiempo y paciencia para poner el próximo kap… no se cuanto tarde espero y no mucho mmm aunk no aseguro nada jiji

Bueno pues gracias por leer mi historia y por esperar

Dejen reviews xD

Se cuidan mucho, un abrazo 


	11. Chapter 11

Cáp. 11. ¿Tutor escolar?

Después de aquel día me sentía tan bien, nada podía salir tan mal, las cosas entre inuyasha y yo por fin se habían aclarado, aunque debía admitir que la idea de que tuviéramos una relación a escondidas de todos no me agradaba nada.

Me dirigía a la escuela, ya ansiaba verlo…

Al entrar a clase estaba sango en su lugar, como de costumbre ella siempre llegaba temprano

-hola sango, buenos días –dije con gran sonrisa en mis labios-

-que??? Y ahora… por que tan temprano y de tan buen humor??

-no es nada en especial, solo quería... cambiar la rutina y ya no llegar tan tarde –reí-

Minutos después tocaron la campana y supe que en cualquier momento podría verlo

-buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento –esa voz…al mirar lo vi directamente a los ojos, lucia tan bien- habrán su libro en la pagina 82, daremos lectura, quien se ofrece voluntario?

-yo –dijo bankotzu desde su asiento. Su clase empezó a transcurrir de lo más rápido para mi sorpresa, estaba pensando en tantas cosas que ni me di cuenta cuando me llamo la atención-

-higurashi… ya que no esta poniendo atención, por que al parecer hay algo más importante que le inquieta... Por favor seria tan amable de llevar estos papeles a la bodega

-¿¿??... –me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a el; ¿pero que le sucedía? por que me trataba así, mira que llamarme la atención frente a todo el salón, tome los papeles saliendo con ellos en mano, cerré la puerta del salón no sin antes escuchar:

-tengo algo que tratar con el director, ahora regreso alumnos, mientras continúen con el capitulo 4

- - - - - - -

Al llegar a la bodega no había dejado ni siquiera los papeles en el estante cuando inuyasha me agarro por las manos dejando caer estos al suelo, me pego rápidamente a la pared tirando unos planos que estaban en una caja con el impacto, de forma desesperada comenzó a besarme con mucha pasión

-lo siento –susurraba sobre mis labios mientras me besaba- no podía resistirlo más –no dije nada, solo prestaba atención en disfrutar sus besos. Se separo de mí después de un tiempo

-que pasa –pregunte preocupada-

-deberíamos volver ya

-no quiero –y me abalance a el nuevamente dándole besos y el calor de mi cuerpo-

-eres mi perdición, lo sabes –me rodeo de la cintura y me apego a un más a el, tomaba mi cabello entre sus dedos- pero ya tenemos que regresar –dijo en leve susurro- de verdad...será mejor que te vayas tu primero, o podrían sospechar –dijo, pero continuo besándome-

-el que mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse – después de estas palabras rió con malicia y mordió mi labio inferior- no digas eso por que de verdad podría tomarte la palabra y no irme…jamás –me dirigió una mirada seductora lo cual me corto la respiración

Escuchamos un ruido, alguien bajaba las escaleras, ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Qué pensarían de nosotros si nos veían? Un maestro con una alumna, solos en una bodega no podría ser algo bueno…

-actúa como si nada –me dijo al oído, para después esconderse detrás de un gran archivero-

-¿kagome? que estas haciendo aquí? –noooo!!! No podía ser posible ¿Acaso mi suerte podría ser peor? además de que alguien nos encuentra, tenia que ser precisamente esta persona

-na-naraku…Yo…. Vine a dejar algo que… me pidieron…

-no me expliques nada –dijo seriamente, dando una vuelta lentamente tras de mi, rodeándome sigilosamente, mirándome de arriba abajo, como si fuera su presa-

-mmm… me pregunto por que estas… tan agitada… ¿sucede algo? –Dijo con mirada calculadora-

-n-no

¿Estas sola?

-si, claro

-mmm…me pregunto si será verdad

-por que no iba serlo…. Y tu... que haces aquí?

-vine por unas cajas, que al parecer son las que están tiradas en el piso –les echo un vistazo-

-oh! Vaya, ¿por que estarán allí?...-dije algo nerviosa y temerosa a que lo fuera a descubrir, pues eran las cajas que hace unos momentos habíamos tirado inuyasha y yo por culpa de nuestros descuidos. Al parecer mi reacción no paso por desapercibido ante el-

-kagome ¿me tienes miedo? Se que lo que paso aquella vez… –prefirió callar- no me tengas miedo, yo no te haría nada malo jamás –se acerco a mi, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi espalda, tomo un mechón de mi cabello, se lo llevo a su nariz y lo olió. Yo mientras tanto mire hacia el archivero, la mirada de furia en los ojos de inuyasha era evidente, estaba segura que si no ponía un alto, saldría y lo golpearía además de que nos descubrirían

-detente naraku!!!

-¿Que pasa? …Vamos kagome, se mi novia, no te vas a arrepentir –dijo insistente-

-he dicho que no!, déjame en paz –y me aparte de el- me voy a clases, no quiero seguir escuchándote

Al llegar al salón me senté en mi lugar, estaba algo molesta. Pero que insistencia de este tipo, si ya le he dicho que no

-pasa algo kagome?

-no, nada sango, es que estoy algo cansada eso es todo

-pero si venias de tan buen humor –no conteste-

- - - - - - - - - -

Espere a que inuyasha regresara, más no lo hizo. Tocaron la campana para la siguiente clase y en esos momentos salí a echar un vistazo.

Allí venia, con su caminar tan especial, con esa manera de moverse, ese porte de elegancia que me atraía tanto, vaya que sabia lo que hacia para volver loca a quien fuera, y yo era la afortunada de tenerlo, no lo creía

El me miraba algo extraño, me percate de que en su mirada había algo de enojo, acaso le había echo algo que no le había gustado….

-ven acá señorita –me indico con su dedo índice-

-que paso?? No me asustes…no me digas que es por lo de naraku

-ni me lo menciones!!!... –dio un largo respiro- no, no es de eso. Ven acompáñame al salón

Ya estando adentro, cerro la puerta, nadie estaba dentro pues era la hora de la salida

- explícame…como es eso de que vas mal en tus materias –me dijo encarnando una ceja-

-ehhh??? Quien te dijo eso

-tengo mis medios para enterarme, soy tu maestro lo recuerdas –no conteste- y como buen profesor que soy –dijo divertido- e hablado con el director y le e pedido que me asigne como tu mmm como decir… una especie de tutor dentro de la escuela –rió- así que desde ahora yo estaré MÁS al pendiente de ti para que te apliques en las materias

-así que después de todo si fuiste a hablar con el director. Un momento…pero si tu solo eres un profesor de literatura, como piensas ayudarme con las demás materias, se me hace…ilógico

-oye… se te olvida algo... Yo también llegue a estudiar, fui un alumno como tu lo eres ahora, que enseñe esa materia no significa que no sepa de las demás, pues que me crees –rió- además siempre fui un alumno ejemplar –dijo presumido. No podía creerlo, este hombre de que no era capaz, lo hacia todo o que, de pronto su voz me saco de mis pensamientos- además solo ayudare en lo que pueda, tampoco creas que me haré responsable de todo, pues para eso sigues teniendo tus maestros que te seguirán enseñando yo solo te apoyare hasta donde se me permita, y claro! más que nada haré presión con la tarea que te encarguen, me asegurare de que cumplas con ella –comenzó a reír en voz baja-

-huyy siii… así que solo te encargaras de que la haga, pero contigo cerca crees que podré hacer mi tarea…espera, espera, -dije entrando ya en razón- esto no tiene nada que ver con que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo ¿verdad? –dije como si lo hubiera pillado-

-me crees capas –me miro con cara de indignado-

-ya lo creo –el se carcajeo y luego me miro adquiriendo una postura más seria, paso un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja

-hablando enserio kagome, te tienes que aplicar en las materias, no creas que solo lo hago para estar más tiempo contigo… como si necesitará una excusa –dijo burlista y algo creído, lo cual lo hizo ver encantador- de verdad me importas y me preocupo por todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, mira, vamos a hacer un trato… si tu pasas tus materias con buenas calificaciones…. Yo te llevo al lugar que tú quieras

-de verdad??

-si

-a donde yo quiera?? Wooaww. Veamos…. Admito que es tentadora la idea… Pero la oferta no es suficiente

-¿como? haber señorita, explícate ¿Que más quieres? –Dijo siguiéndome el juego-

-quiero pedirte algo y que me lo cumplas –lo mire traviesamente-

-como que?? –dijo pensativo pero a la ves con algo de picardía-

-ya lo veras… entonces…. Es un trato

-de acuerdo, es un trato – y lo señamos con un beso-

-pero… no entiendo como hiciste para que el director te dijera que voy mal, no se supone que sospecharía si preguntas por una alumna –sonrió y me miro con sus ojos penetrantes-

-no me subestimes, de verdad me crees tan tonto como para cometer un error así…. claro que no, le dije que me quería hacer cargo de algunos alumnos que se encontraran dentro de mis clases y que estuvieran mal en las materias, no son muchos, pero… resulta que tú estabas allí

-o sea…. ¿Que no voy a ser a la única a la que le vas a ayudar? – me miro confundido-

-¿a donde quieres llegar? –Otra vez esa mirada penetrante se poso en mí-

-no fuiste a preguntar solo por mí, fue mera coincidencia que yo estuviera entre esos alumnos, si no lo hubiera estado, jamás me lo hubieras dicho o si….en realidad no preguntaste solo por que quisieras saber de mi….-dije con mirada baja-

-lo hice en parte por eso –me tomo por el mentón y con su mano lo levanto para que yo lo mirase nuevamente a los ojos- fue una excusa para saber de ti… además, no tiene nada de malo ayudar a otros alumnos y el director pensaría mal si solo te enseño a ti ¿no crees?

-si –dije resignada y aceptando que tenia la razón-

Se aparto de mi un poco rápidamente ya que nos vimos interrumpidos, afortunadamente no se malinterpretaron las cosas, parecía como si yo fuese una simple alumna que le preguntaba a su maestro por una duda que tenia.

Una joven blanca, de estatura media y delgada se aproximo a nosotros, me miro unos segundos pero al parecer no me tomo en cuenta y se dirigió a inuyasha

-profesor!!!! Me han dicho que usted nos va ayudar con las materias ¿es eso cierto?

-si, por supuesto –sonrió de manera amable. No creí lo que estaba contemplando, mi profesor ayudado a otra, a una mujer que podría llegar a pasar tiempo con el, no lo había pensado de esa forma-

-que bueno, me alegra saberlo, de verdad necesito ayuda

-enserio? Pues ya sabes estoy para servirte en lo que pueda… ¿cual es tu nombre?

-kana –dijo entusiasmada- bueno me tengo que ir a casa, con permiso –y salio del salón-

-ay ay…kana –dije poniendo voz de tonta, tratando de imitarla-

-que es lo que te pasa? –Rió un poco, pero no me dejo de observar-

-así que… –puse mis manos en forma de jarra sobre mi cintura- esta es una de tus tantas alumnitas a las que vas a ayudar

-si, hay algún inconveniente –me miro extrañado-

-no me provoques inuyasha! –dije ya regañándolo y apuntándolo como si el fuera el culpable de todo- no es justo que una…agg

-yaaaaa, no te enfades –dijo para tranquilizarme. Tomo mi cara con sus manos y me miro fijamente- sabes que tu eres mi alumna preferida y me dio un tierno beso, se apego a mi cuerpo y lo profundizo aun más

-mou!! Esta bien, pero en realidad me molesta que esa alumna vaya a pasar tiempo contigo y poniendo de excusa que necesita ayuda, cuando es tan fácil pasar las materias

-de verdad te párese fácil? –Me miro con recelo y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus perfectos labios-

-bueno ni que estuviera tan difícil –el solo se tiro a reír y después me acaricio la mejilla suavemente, se acerco a mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente y eso hizo que me estremeciera, cosa que no pasaba por alto ante el y se veía que eso le agradaba-

-me encantas –murmuro, fue haciendo un camino de besos que llego a los botones de la blusa pero antes de que pasara algo más logre separarlo un poco de mí y con respiración jadeante pregunte-

-y cuando nos vas a "aplicar en las materias a todos" señor listo –pregunte divertida-

-Es probable que nos reunamos todos en mi casa así podré aclararles las dudas que tengan, tendrán que llevar sus apuntes y tareas aunque…de echo no son muchos alumnos si acaso tal vez 7 o menos, y descuida no será mucho tiempo lo que les ayudare, solo será por este semestre, haber si funciona

-sabes, pensé que esto del "tutor escolar" –dije resaltando esas palabras- seria diferente

-diferente… de que forma?

-no se… que tal vez yo seria tu única…

-ya se lo que estas pensando –poso su dedo índice en mis labios, haciéndome de esa forma callar-

-pensaste que así pasaríamos más tiempo a solas tú y yo, y que tendríamos una excusa para que nadie nos dijera nada –asentí apenada-

-no te preocupes, veras que tendremos tiempo de mas para estar juntos

-si, eso espero

Me abrazo fuertemente haciéndome sentir protegida …pero, hay algo que no me dejaba estar tranquila, algo que me inquietaba en lo más profundo, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no sabia lo que pasaría más adelante, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro ¿no es así? Ahora solo esperaría el día en que tuviera que ir a su casa y conocer a mi "grupo de estudio" ¿Quiénes serian? Creo que tenía una idea. Tal vez, después de todo seria algo interesante…

CONTINUARA……

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a todas(os)!!!!

Pues primero k nada pues ojala k estén bien

Pues este kapi lo e echo un poco mas korto k los anteriores por que si no lo hacia así tardaría más en subirlo… gomen jeje

Sk ia stoy a unas 2 semanas de salir d la school y me an enkrgado trabjos para una vida entera xD

Pero aki les cumplo ia sabn jaja

Axiax por leer mi fic y tener paciencia kda vx k lo Publiko…ia toy skribiendo el próximo para actualizar pronto jeje

_**Iriany:**_ me alegra de verdad k te guste me historia, me da tanto ánimo tu comentario…asias :) spero sigas leiendo…y spero haber actualizado pronto y no djart ni tantito d calva xD

_**kag-sesshy-inu**_azuuu!! Gracias por haber esperado el fic, leerlo dejar un review y dcir k valio la pena la spera :) me da gusto k t aia gustado gasias!!

_**nurieta**_ hola!!! K bien k sigas leyendo mi fic…ojala k lo sigas leiendo…si fue mala kikyo verdad xD lo pagara moajaja jiji…gasias por seguir leyndo el fic y por tomart el tiempo para dejar review

_**starfive**_gracias por entenderme en kuanto a lo d la school (--) jeje….k bueno k t aia gustado el kap. y gasias x haber esperado a k publikra y dcir k valio la pena grax grax d verdad

_**yurien3:**_ Hola! Hola! Grax por esperar a k publikra el kap. anterior Ojala k tmbn aias esperado ste…jeje spero no dmasiado ¬¬ jiji gracias por tomart el tiempo d dejar review

_**serena tsukino chiba**_ hola!! Spero ts bien…pues tienes razón en lo k dics ellos deben recordar k el amor lo pued todo…grax por haber leido el fic y djar review siempre tan puntual jaja :)

kuidnc, un abrazo

Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que leen el fic y que tienen la paciencia de esperarme jeje…se cuidan mucho y ojala lean el próximo kap k ia toy skribiendo jaja…

Un abrazo a todos(as) Sayonara….


	12. Chapter 12

Cáp. 12. Mi grupo de estudio

Al llegar al departamento toque la puerta y se abrió en solo unos instantes eche un vistazo y vi como estaban ya todos, pero si solo me había retrasado 15 minutos

-llegas tarde –dijo haciéndome pasar-

-no volverá a ocurrir

Me senté en aquella enorme mesa de cristal, observe a todos mis compañeros, cada uno diferente, eran 6 contándome, a mi derecha estaba bankotzu, la verdad no me extrañaba que el estuviera presente, a mi izquierda ayame, si que me sorprendí que ella estuviera aunque sabia de ante mano que la razón por la que ella iba mal era por que falto mucho a clases por que se enfermo durante un buen tiempo, a un lado de bankotzu estaba kouga, preferí no pensar por que estaba allí era tan obvio, y enfrente de mi aun lado de "mi" profesor! estaba la odiosa de kana y del otro lado una persona la cual no conocía, y no había visto pero no me importo en esos momentos

-bien en que íbamos? –Pregunto inuyasha a kana- Así, lo recuerdo, ya te explique esto ¿has entendido?

-no. La verdad es que no e entendido

-mira, va de nuevo –y comenzó a explicarle-

-no puede ser, se la han pasado así todo los 15 minutos

-de verdad bankotzu? –Pregunte en voz baja, aunque trate de no mostrar interés-

-si, pregúntale a ayame –esta solo rió y afirmo para después decir:

-como si te importara mucho que nada mas le explicara a ella, por ti mejor así no haces nada ¿cierto?

-oh mejor cállate –y le aventó una bola de papel a la cabeza-

-basta compórtense! –dijo inuyasha de manera seria-

-oye bankotzu?

-que pasa kouga?

-me cambias el lugar?

-por que?

- es que quiero estar a lado de kagome

-pero si hace unos momentos te dije que te sentaras conmigo kouga –reprocho ayame-

-nadie va a cambiar lugares con nadie –reprocho inuyasha- guarden silencio y continúen con sus tareas, de acuerdo

-seeee, como usted diga –dijo kouga no prestando mucha atención a sus palabras-

Esto parecía todo, menos un grupo de estudio por decir así.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Aunque todos permanecían atentos a su cuaderno yo no podía evitar mirar a inuyasha, en ocasiones dejaba de mirarlo ya que sentía como kouga me miraba, o como ayame miraba a kouga, inclusive más que nada no lo hacia cuando bankotzu comenzaba a molestarme

-psss psss….kagome

-que quieres ahora bankotzu? –dije estresada-

-pásame el apunte de tu cuaderno

-¿que acaso no has hecho nada?

-jiji –al mostrarme su cuaderno en lugar de tener apuntes en el, estaba lleno de dibujos y rayones-

-no puedo creerlo, que barbaridad, pero que desobligado eres banziii-

-no te metas kouga y no me digas asi!! –Amenazo levantando su puño-

-basta ya los dos, parecen niños pequeños, toma bankotzu –le di el cuaderno- espero que sea la ultima vez que me lo pidas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, como digas –no se oyó muy convincente-

De pronto vi como kana se empezó a acercar más a inuyasha o tal vez solo era mi imaginación…

-hace calor, me puedo quitar la chaqueta profesor

-claro –al quitársela, llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes ajustada, esto me hizo hervir-

-profesor?!?!? –ya no lo resistí-

-si?

-podría ayudarme en este problema

-claro –por fin de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado en su casa me dedicaba unos momentos-

Se acerco a mi, tomo el lápiz de mi mano y comenzó a explicarme unos problemas de algebra, estábamos tan bien, lo tenia cerca de mi que era lo que más me importaba

-disculpe profesor?? –oh no podía ser cierto, pensé- no entiendo esto

-enseguida voy

-ashh que fastidio -dije casi en un susurro-

-tranquila –me dijo en voz baja- esto acabara pronto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habíamos permanecido 2 horas en casa de inuyasha y ya habiendo terminado todo, decidimos retirarnos

-por fin!!!! –dio un grito al cruzar la puerta del departamento- libertad!!!

-no es para tanto kouga –lo mire como bicho raro-

-créeme kagome después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo, lo es para mi

-kouga me llevas a casa? –pregunto apenada ayame-

-y por que tengo que ser yo?

-mira si no quieres, no la acompañes, yo lo haré

-gracias bankotzu

- que amable de tu parte acompañarla bankotzu –dije para ver la reacción de kouga-

-yo nunca dije que no lo haría –rezongo- yo te acompaño ayame

-aaaa con que ahora si quieres… ¿y por que?

-eso no te importa…ban-ziii

-ya te dije, que no me llames así!!!!

-basta de tanta pelea ustedes dos –era inuyasha, seguido de kana y de aquel individuo el cual aun no sabía su nombre-

-bueno profesor ya nos retiramos y gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana

-de acuerdo kana, ve con cuidado –y esta se fue en compañía del otro sujeto-

-kagome? no vas a venir, te dejamos en tu casa?

-si kouga, ya los alcanzo en un momento

-bien

-bueno profesor yo también me voy –dije algo molesta, pero al dar un paso me agarro fuertemente por la muñeca. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto pues ya iban demasiado adelantados-

-ya deja de fingir –susurro en mi oído- y… ¿como? Tan temprano piensas abandonarme

-por que no le dices a kana que te venga a hacer compañía

-vamos… no puede ser cierto lo que estas diciendo

-estuviste todo el día con ella inuyasha, como quieres que me sienta

-créeme que mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal, eso es lo ultimo que deseo, las cosas se dieron así, no podía negarme a no explicarle nada, lo que más quería yo en esos instantes era estar contigo, de verdad ¿me crees cierto? Por que, si confías en mi…o no?

-tengo que irme los demás están esperándome –soltó mi muñeca lentamente, al parecer lo hice sentir un poco mal-

-no te vayas aun –dijo con voz queda-

-kagome, vamonos –era kouga quien regresaba por mi-

-no… váyanse ustedes, se me olvido mi cuaderno adentro y recordé que tengo que pasar a hacer algunas compras-

-mmmm bien, nos vemos mañana entonces

Al haberse marchado todos, solo estábamos el y yo, sin nadie que nos observara

-quieres pasar de nuevo entonces?

-esta bien

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-toma asiento –me senté en aquel enorme mueble de cuero- kagome… no me gusta que estés así conmigo…yo

-lo siento –me apresure a contestar- creo que me e dejado llevar –sonrió dulcemente-

-gracias por entenderme, significa mucho para mi que confíes en mi –se sentó aun lado mío y tomo mi mano unos segundos- sabes que no te cambiaria por nada

Pronto y con ternura comenzó a acariciarme la cara, poso una mano en mi mejilla y me observo fijamente a los ojos, se acerco a mis labios lentamente. Empezó suavemente a entreabrirlos con los suyos como si estuviera pidiendo permiso y de pronto de manera un poco agresiva pero con dulzura los aprisiono con lo suyos dando movimiento sobre estos, la presión de sus labios comenzó a aumentar en los míos, esto me provoco satisfacción. Dulces labios, pero quería más. Poco a poco su cuerpo se pego tanto al mió que termine recostándome en el enorme mueble, su mano se deslizo hasta mis piernas y este me acaricio un muslo. Después este fue bajando su cabeza hasta mi pecho, ya con los primeros botones desabrochados de mi camisa introdujo su boca y comenzó a besarme de manera algo desesperada, una oleada de emociones se hizo presente en mí, así que sin pensarlo lo abrase fuertemente presionando su cabeza sobre mi pecho aun más, pronto levanto su rostro y miro mi cara unos momentos

-crees… ¿que deberíamos seguir con esto? –no dije nada, solo tome su cara y la aproxime a la mía, lo comencé a besar de nuevo

-no te detengas –dije con respiración agitada-

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cintura, me hacia sentir bien, de verdad me estaba tratando con mucho cuidado, me hacia sentir especial. Delicadamente metió sus manos bajo la camisa por el lado de mi espalda y me desabrocho el sostén

-permiteme…

Bajo una manga de la camisa que aun traía puesta y después bajo un tirante, beso de mi cuello hasta el hombro una y otra vez, detenidamente. De mis labios deje escapar solo un leve gemido, lo que hizo que volviera a verme y besarme, empezó a jugar con mis labios dando ligeros mordiscos sobre estos, levanto su rostro y se quedo helado, contemplando ¿algo?

-que pasa inuaysha? –pregunte preocupada-

-huyyyy… mal momento? –Dijo aquella voz tan familiar-

-que mal haberte dado una llave ¿me pregunto en que estaba pensando? –Suspiro- ¿que haces aquí sesshomaru?!

-sesshomaru??!!!! –me levante lo más rápido que pude, casi tirando a inuyasha del mueble. Muy apenada comencé a abrocharme el sostén – esto…como explicarlo

-no tienes que explicar nada preciosa –dijo tan naturalmente lo cual me sorprendió-

¿Cómo es que no se había exaltado al vernos así? El sabía que inuyasha era mi profesor y yo su alumna ¿entonces por que?

-no te preocupes de nada kagome el lo sabe todo –dijo inuyasha levantándose-

-de verdad?

-claro que lo se todo, quien crees que lo convenció de que se animara –rió y le dio tremendo codazo a inuyasha. Yo seguía ruborizada por lo de hace unos momentos-

-no pasa nada kagome, es normal que tengan su intimidad –dijo este haciendo que me ruborizara aun mas-

-cállate, no ayudas en nada –dijo inuyasha con mirada asesina pero después volteo hacia otro lado y comenzó a reír "disimuladamente"-

-te burlas de mi inuyasha

-no, no, como crees, es solo que… deberías ver tu cara ja ja

-aAaAaA suficiente…me voy, me tengo que ir de verdad

-acaso escapas pequeña cobarde –encarno una ceja-

-acaso?… que insinúas inuyasha?

-oigan sigo aquí –dijo seshomaru aclarando su garganta-

-lo siento sesshomaru…bueno pues enserio tengo que irme, si no llegare tarde a casa

-te llevo? –Dijo inuyasha agarrando las llaves del coche-

-no es necesario

-pero no me cuesta nada hacerlo

-lo se, pero tengo que pasar a comprar algo

-entonces era cierto que pasarías a comprar algo

-claro!!! Que acaso creías que era para quedarme contigo….no sueñes, estaba molesta en esos momentos –dije divertida al ver su reacción de indignación-

- ……..

-bueno ahora si me voy, hasta luego sesshomaru

-hasta pronto kagome, espero –y me dio un beso en la mano-

-no piensas acompañarme a la puerta inuyasha –reí-

-claro

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando este llego y con su mano la aventó un poco cerrándola

-tengo que confesarte que me alegra que sesshomaru allá llegado

-¿por..que? –¿A que venia todo eso?-

-no me habría podido detener ya

-no te pedí que lo hicieras

-pero no estaba bien lo que hacíamos, es demasiado pronto

-acaso no quieres estar conmigo inuyasha?

-claro que quiero, jamás pienses lo contrario, pero…aun no, no es el momento

-esta bien, me alegra que me lo digas, que me des tiempo incluso cuando no lo e pedido, gracias –me puse de puntillas y le di un inocente beso- me voy, nos vemos mañana

-esperare con ansias –abrió la puerta y espero a que me fuera, a perderme de vista para así meterse de nuevo-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían pasado varios días desde la primera vez que nos reunimos en casa de inuyasha las cosas no habían salido muy bien que digamos, pues no había pasado tanto tiempo con el como quería, nos interrumpían en cada momento y eso me parecía molestó, además de los acercamientos que tenia Kana con el no me gustaban en lo más mínimo, que le pasaba a esa chica, que no se da cuenta que parecía como si le estuviera coqueteando a un maestro, es un maestro… oh! pensé que lo mejor era callarme, no era la más indicada para decir algo así

Iba con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla que se apegaba a mis caderas, mi cabello suelto y brilloso lucia muy bien resbalaba por mi espalda quedando un poco más arriba de la cadera, el día estaba un poco nublado, pero ya no le tome importancia, había salido de casa 1 hora antes, así me daría tiempo para estar a solas con inuyasha antes de que llegaran los demás, al llegar, me detuve frente a la puerta de su departamento

-ya llege!!!!

Al abrir la puerta esta se encontraba sin seguro para mi sorpresa y al entrar no lo pude creer. Me encontré a inuyasha con kana en brazos -no puede ser –Salí corriendo de aquel lugar sin siquiera mirar atras

-kagome…

- - - - - - - -

Comenzó a llover y yo corría sin parar, el me seguía, yo no quería escucharlo, simplemente no me haría cambiar de opinión, lo que acababa de ver no tenia sin lugar a dudas una explicación ¿o si?, como era posible que me estuviera haciendo esto

-kagome!!! Espera!!! Déjame explicarte…. No es lo que tú crees

-déjame, tonto, tonto, tonto!!!! Te detesto!!!! Como pude confiar en ti –al escuchar esto, el se detuvo en seco, y lo perdí de vista-

¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido? Apenas habían pasado unos días de cuando me envolvió entre sus brazos y me decía que quería estar conmigo, y ahora…me lo encontraba con otra en brazos….no lo perdonaría, tenia el corazón destrozado…¿Cómo es que lo había aprendido a querer tanto después de tan poco tiempo de estar juntos? Seguía corriendo sin rumbo y pronto sentí mis ojos estallar ya no podía más, mi vista comenzó a cansarse, mis rodillas se debilitaban cada vez más con cada paso que daban, mis ojos con mil lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia se empezaron a oscurecer…no podía ser cierto ¿acaso estaba apunto de…Desmayarme…?? Me detuve pues choque con algo

-kagome….¿que te pasa? Estas bien? Respóndeme…kagome!!!

Ya no pude más… estaba devastada, me desvanecí sobre aquellos brazos y recostada sobre aquel pecho me fui perdiendo en aquella voz que mencionaba mi nombre una y otra vez

-kagome! kagome!!

CONTINUARA…..

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a todos!!!! Komo andan???

Spero bien, bueno ia ven que aki les trag la konti xD, k espero les aia gustado ¬¬ jeje

Komo siempre kiero darle gracias a las personas k leen el fic, asias!!!

Y tmbn kiero agradcer a estas personas k siempre se toman de su tiempo para mandarm un review:

_**Iriany:**_ hola!!! Komo estas..spero bien…pues me alegro k te aia gustado la konti del kapi anterior, haber k t parece esta xD grax por leer el fic una vez mas y dar un poco d tu tiempo para djar review

_**angel kisa**___ hola, hola, esta es la primera vez k me escribes ¿cierto? K bueno k t animast jeje asias por tomart el tiempo, y asias por leer mi fic, ojala sigas leindo y k sean d tu agrado los kapis

_**yuiren3**___ komo estas?? Bueno aki trayendo otro kapi mas xD pues ia ves komo andan las cosas con est grupo d estudio y lo del tutor ¿k te parece? Jeje saludoz y grax por leer

_**Rubert**___ hola, komo estas? Spero bien… vaia gaxias por leer mi historia, k bueno k t desidist a apuntart a fanfiction, spero tnert por aki xD..rekuerdo kuando mi tmbn ser anonima jaja, gasias por el review y por tu tiempo

_**kag-sesshy-inu**___ no komo krees es lo menos k puedo hacer, respondert… pues ya k es lo kontrario io t doy las gracias a ti por tomart el tiempo de leer la historia y todavia mandar review ¿k t parecio el kapi? Jeje

_**StarFive**___ me alegra k estés bien, aunk esos dolores de espalda ¬¬ …jeje pues asias por seguir leiendo el fic y tomart el tiempo d mandar review. Espero ste kapi t aia gutado, kuidt musho i pues asta el prox kap spero

_**serena tsukino chiba**___ hola komo estas?? y dime del grupo d estudio si fueron algunos d los k t imaginast k estarian alli ..jeje…bueno espero t aia gustado est kapi, y otra vez komo siempre gasias por tomarte el tiempo y siempre ser tan puntual en mandar review

_**nurieta:**_ hola!! Spero stes bien. Pues no se si ya aias leido el kap :) pero si lo isist ojala k t aia gustado xDDD jeje, bueno t kuidas

c cuidan mucho, un abrazo y bxo a todos!!! By byeee


	13. Chapter 13

Cáp. 13. MALOS ENTENDIDOS….

Todo estaba tan oscuro, mi mente giraba a más no poder, me sentía realmente dolida por todo aquello que me estaba sucediendo… y que aun no lo asimilaba, pero era cierto, era mi realidad, inuyasha me había engañado, solo me hizo creer que me quería ¿Por qué?... ¿por que me hizo esto?. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué dejo que me enamorara de el de esta manera?...

-kagome, despierta, kagome –"esa voz, yo conozco esa voz". Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz me lastimo por lo cual volví a cerrarlos, pero tras leves pestañeos volví a abrirlos, esta vez viendo a la persona que me tenía en brazos-

-inuyasha!!…..suéltame, no quiero que me toques, aléjate de mi!!!

-Hey!! Hey!! Hey!! No, tranquilízate, no soy inuyasha –al visualizarlo bien, me sentía algo apenada, lo había confundido y es que eran algo parecidos-

-sesshomaru….cuanto lo lamento, yo no quise

-no descuida, no hay problema, pero dime… ven –me tomo con sus brazos y me cargo hasta ponerme sobre una banca, la lluvia acababa de cesar- Te llevare a un lugar donde puedas bañarte, podrías pescar un resfriado si no lo haces -era raro verlo tan serio, creo que me había acostumbrado a verlo siempre de tan buen humor.

- - - - -

Comenzamos a caminar, aun no sabía a donde me llevaba, pero yo solo lo seguía, estaba tan callado, pero decidió romper el silencio

-y dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Dijo sin dejar de mirar enfrente-

-prefiero no hablar de ello, no ahora, ¿si?

-esta bien, respetare tu decisión

-oye… sesshomaru… adonde vamos?? No me llevaras con inuyasha ¿cierto? –dije algo asustada-

-no, descuida. Voy a rentar una habitación en un hotel, para que, como ya te dije, te bañes, tomes algo y te tranquilices. ¿De acuerdo?

-si. Muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo –decía con algo de depresión en mi voz-

Nos paramos justo enfrente de un hotel el cual parecía muy costoso

-sesshomaru, no pensaras que me bañe aquí ¿cierto?

-por que no?

-es demasiado, te estoy ocasionando una molestia

-no digas tonterías, adelante, de verdad.

-…gracias –y nos adentramos en el-

- - - - - - -

Al llegar a la habitación no pensé otra cosa más que en bañarme. Así que fue lo que hice, solo quite mi ropa mojada y la eche a un lado. Estando en la ducha me surgieron mil pensamientos…de verdad quería estar con el, pero no sabia si podía perdonarlo por lo que me había echo…y esa kana…era lo peor!!!. Salí de la regadera. No podía ser cierto, pero que le pasaba al mundo conmigo, parecía como si hoy todo estuviera en mi contra. Pues tan preocupada estaba de todo que olvide por completo que mi ropa estaba mojada, y ahora… ¿que haría?, no me dio tiempo de secarla….tome una toalla y la enrolle a mi cuerpo. Al salir me quede helada con lo que vi. Esto no podia estar pasándome

Sesshomaru yacía en la cama acostado, me dirigió una mirada con la cual me termino desnudando por completo, y pronto un color rosa intenso se tiño en mis mejillas… ¿Qué hacia aquí? No pensé que se quedaría.

-perdón por no avisarte que estaba aquí –dijo cambiando su mirada de dirección-

-no, esta bien, no pasa nada

-me tome la libertad de comprarte algo de ropa en lo que te bañabas, sabia que la necesitarías

-sesshomaru, de verdad no tengo como agradecerte

-no es nada, bueno mejor te dejo para que te cambies y estés sola unos momentos, me imagino que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar ahora –me dio la espalda, pero yo lo tome de la manga haciendo que parara-

-lo que paso con inuyasha, te lo contare…

-de verdad piensas hacerlo, no prefieres que te deje sola

-necesito la compañía de alguien en estos momentos, no me siento muy bien sabes –dije apoyándome sobre su firme espalda-

-esta bien, cuéntamelo todo

Nos sentamos en la cama y comencé a explicarle desde el principio, no me dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que termine

-de verdad piensas que el pudo haberte echo algo así

-dímelo tú, lo conoces mejor que yo –iba a responderme cuando se oyó ruidos por fuera de la habitación-

-no señor!! No puede pasar!! Deténgase

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, no podía creerlo, era…. Inuyasha, el…el, nos había seguido hasta aquí…. Esto ya era demasiado

-kagome yo….-apenas entro a la habitación y un silencio la invadió. Se había quedado estático, pero…. ¿por que?

Al mirarme, pude darme cuenta de cómo aun permanecía en toalla, había olvidado por completo vestirme, seguro malinterpretaría todo, ya que, ver a sesshomaru, yo en toalla, una habitación rentada, y los 2 sobre la cama, no era algo que se veía todos los días…algo tenia que haber pasado…al menos si hubiese estado en su lugar pensaría eso. Y no me esperaba menos de el. ¿Qué haría?...¡Que haría! ¡Que haría!...un momento…claro que sabia lo que haría, pensándolo bien eso era muy fácil de responder…por que… Acaso importaba ahora, no… ya no hacia falta, no después de lo que me hizo, que pensara lo que quisiera

-Esto es lo que haces –dijo con rabia en sus ojos- Refugiarte en otro, solo por venganza!!…solo por que imaginaste algo que no era, que fácil para ti hacerlo, y para colmo con mi hermano, como pudiste kagome –me dolieron sus palabras, pues de que se trataba, no era nadie para decirme eso-

-no te voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, además, Como pudiste tu inuyasha!! Que ya se te olvido lo que hacías hace uno momentos, no me vengas a decir tales cosas. No eres el indicado para hablarme así

-no me dejaste explicarte lo que en verdad sucedió!! Podíamos solucionarlo a tiempo, pero, tenías que hacer esto…

-hacer que inuyasha!! Además no hay nada que solucionar…ya todo esta muy claro…creo que nunca debí aceptar esta relación –sus ojos denotaron una furia incontenible, jamás lo había visto así-

-no sabes lo que estas diciendo!!… -de pronto guardo silencio, como no hacerlo con lo que yo acababa de hacer:

Me acerque a el, ahora estaba enojada, tal vez mas que el inclusive. Levante mi mano y le di una fuerte bofetada que hizo que su rostro se volteara

-no hay nada que entender, lárgate…

-kagome, yo creo que… –decía sesshomaru poniéndose de pie- deberías escucharlo, como tu me dijiste hace unos instantes, yo lo conozco mejor. por eso te lo digo…en cuanto a ti –le dirigió una fría mirada a inuyasha- Creo que le debes una disculpa a kagome por pensar mal de ella, ya que no hubo y no habrá nada entre nosotros, entiendes. Volveré en un momento y espero que ya todo este solucionado –y salio de la habitación; dejándome a mi con desesperación y a inuyasha muy pensativo, pero ya con más calma-

-sesshomaru tiene razón. Que tonto soy… Yo se perfectamente que tu no harías algo así, jamás...solo me deje llevar por mi celos estupidos al verte con otro y no lo pensé, perdóname, no quería ofenderte de tal manera –decía con su mirada baja, estaba avergonzado de la manera en que me había hablado, pude notarlo-

-esta escena no significo nada para mi inuyasha –mentía- puedes pensar lo que quieras…. Lo que si me importa es como demonios fuiste capaz de traicionarme

-kagome si tan solo lo entendieras…

-entender que inuyasha, dime por que de verdad que todavía no lo comprendo –dio un largo suspiro-

-ella… prometí que no le diría a nadie…

-pues entonces no me expliques nada, esta claro quien resulta más importante –me di la media vuelta-

-ella sufre de una enfermedad seria kagome y no muy común… me pidió que guardara el secreto –dijo al fin-

-no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que esta pasando

-tiene que ver, y mucho

-si claro, por eso fue una hora antes a encontrase en tu casa –dije en tono de burla por sus palabras-

-créelo o no esa fue la razón, no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para un tratamiento adecuado, fue conmigo por que va a dejar la escuela. Hable con ella para convencerla de que estaba equivocada… pero ella se desmayo, justo cuando la tome en brazos llegaste tu –me impacto un poco la noticia-

-y que hay de las veces que parecía coquetear contigo, -me rehusaba a creerle- como la vez que se quito la chaqueta por que según ella tenia calor

-de verdad –dijo con fastidio- parece como si no hubieras escuchado nada de lo que te e dicho, se debe a su enfermedad, su temperatura suele aumentar en los momentos menos esperados –me sentía como una tonta, de verdad hablaba en serio-

-ya veo que no me crees en lo más mínimo –baje la mirada avergonzada-

-todas las pruebas apuntaban a eso, que creías que imaginaria si los veía así! –dije ya algo exaltada-

-pero no me diste si quiera la oportunidad de explicarte

-no la necesitaba, las cosas hablaban por si solas, y sabes que, para serte sincera me rehusó a creerte tan fácil –me miro tristemente-

-Ya te lo explique pero veo que no me vas a creer nunca…sabes, lo que mas me dolió de todo esto… fue que no confiaras en mi, pues todo lo que te dije fue verdad

-inu-yasha

-en fin… solo espero que te des cuenta, de que hablo enserio…kagome….te necesito, de verdad, no soporto que peleemos y mucho menos habiendo sido por malentendidos

Pronto entro sesshomaru, parecía como si hubiese permanecido detrás de la puerta todo este tiempo, pues apenas habiendo terminado de hablar este se presento

-sesshomaru, cuídala mucho –dijo sin dejar de verme un solo momento- y perdóname tu también –después solo se marcho-

Apenas se cerro la puerta y me desvanecí en el suelo, como podía ser posible... no sabia que creer, no sabia si en verdad me decía la verdad o si solo se trataba de un engaño. Estaba demasiado confundida

-estas bien kagome

-no, no estoy bien –decía con lagrimas que inundaban mis ojos-

-tranquilízate pequeña –me tomo en un abrazo- todo va a solucionarse pronto, ya veras

-como, dime como por que no se de que forma se podría solucionar todo esto

-esta es solo una prueba de las muchas que van a tener, tienen que apoyarse y confiar el uno en el otro, si no logran superar lo que esta pasándoles ahora, no tienen remedio

-pero de verdad piensas que me dijo la verdad

-no creo que yo deba de meterme en eso, tu debes decidirlo por ti misma, ¿de acuerdo?…y…-me miro atento- será mejor que te vistas –nuevamente me puse roja, como era que había olvidado algo tan importante.

- - - - - -

Salimos del hotel, se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero yo me negué, lo cual no le importo y termino haciéndolo de todas formas

-bien hemos llegado

Si. Gracias, de verdad que si "te debo una"

-de verdad? –me miro divertido-

-nunca has oído el dicho, dar sin esperar recibir algo a cambio –rió-

-solo bromeo

-bueno será mejor que vaya a dentro, mama debe estar preocupada y seguramente empezara a hacer miles de preguntas

-si, tienes razón y yo aquí deteniéndote –reí- ah!! Por cierto kagome

-que sucede?

-piénsalo bien…. –y se marcho-

Pensarlo bien…si, eso es lo que tenia que hacer, debía tomar una decisión de lo que haría al respecto. Solo esperaba que fuera lo correcto….

CONTINUARA…..

- - - - - - - - -

Primero k nada…GOMEN!!! Ahora si que no tengo excusas para haber tardado tanto en publicar °(u.u)° … es que no se que me pasa últimamente, la verdad ya hace unos días que lo había terminado, pero no me gustaba como quedaba…de echo no me agrado como quedo este capi ¬¬ para ser sincera siento k me kedo muy tirado a la calle. Y para colmo para cuando quise subirlo, me quedo sin Internet por una semana!!!

Pero espero que les haya gustado… se que esta algo corto, pero espero que el próximo me quede mejor y ya más largo…sobre todo espero que lo lean

En cuanto al fic:

Aaa XDDD bueno ise kazo a sus "peticiones" y komo habrán visto, sesshomaru fue el que encontró a kagome…gasias por ayudarme a decidir a quien podría…la verdad no tenia una idea todavía quien seria XDDD (a k autora tan babas..jeje) espero haya sido lo correcto….

Gasias a todas(os) por su tiempo por esperar y leer….

… no quiero entretenerlos, así k por ultimo solo kiero darle las gasias especialmente a estas personas k siempre se toman algo de su tiempo para mandar un review

**nurieta**

**iriany**

**anne-chan-19**: oh!! Gasias por haberte leido el fic de un tirón, jeje espero t aia gustado, gasias por tu opinion y tu tiempo

**kag-sesshy-inu**

**starfive**

**angel kisa**

**yurien3**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**rubert**

Espero no me haya faltado nadie °(u.u)° …. de ser asi gomen


	14. Chapter 14

Kap.14

Los días transcurrieron pesadamente, trataba de evitarlo a como diera lugar, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, ni siquiera quería sentir su presencia en el salón de clases… sin embargo, tenia que verlo en ocasiones fuera de la escuela, y esto se debía al grupo de estudios… Claro que debían continuar las reuniones en su casa, yo faltaba muchas veces, aunque quisiera dejar de asistir completamente, no podía ya que me delataría esa actitud, así que con todo y todo iba de vez en cuando…era tan difícil vivir cada día sabiendo lo que me había echo, el vivir con este amor tan grande que le tenia y no poder demostrárselo, pero más aun vivir con la enorme duda, la duda de creer o no en sus palabras…

y…y si en verdad lo que decía era cierto?...si era un echo que kana estaba enferma y que lo que ocurrió ese día en el departamento solo fue un malentendido…definitivamente seria fatal ya que no pude creerle…pero ya no había vuelta atrás… mi decisión estaba tomada.

-kagome…te pasa algo?

-no sango, no ocurre nada –en esos momentos baje la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos cuando sabia que lo que decía era una mentira-

-mira kagome, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien como para saber si realmente te pasa algo o no…y es que mírate –dijo levantando mi cabeza por el mentón, así encarándome- ya no eres igual, esa sonrisa se a esfumado, y no solo eso…te noto mas delgada, todo el tiempo estas ida, te la vives entre suspiros…y –En esos momentos sentí un gran alivio al escuchar esa voz que nos interrumpió-

-señorita higurashi…

-si profesor takemeshi –me aproxime dejando a mi amiga con la palabra en la boca-

-quiero que me haga el favor de entregar estos papeles

-si por supuesto –dije apresurada tomándolos, así evitaría seguir entablando esa conversación tan incomoda con sango, la cual ya se veía resignada ante mi respuesta- y…a donde debo llevarlo?

-llévaselo al profesor Taisho –en esos momentos preferí mil veces hablar con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había dicho que los llevaría…sin embargo no pude evitar odiar a ese maestro, no se como me contuve, pero estaba apunto de decirle que yo no era mandadera de nadie, que los llevara el mismo…es que no podía tener tan mala suerte!!

-algún problema?

-no ninguno maestro –en esos segundos se me ocurrió una buena excusa para no llevarlos "pero que brillante eres higurashi kagome" me sonreí por dentro- de echo creo que si hay un problema…pues mire, yo se los llevaría con gusto, pero… no se en donde esta

-no te preocupes, esta en sala de maestros, tuvimos una junta hace 10 mint. Y dijo que se quedaría allí solo por que tenía que hacer unas cosas…pero fíjese que se me olvido entregárselos en esos instantes, se los daría yo mismo, pero tengo mucha prisa, se lo encargo –y se fue de allí-

Me quede estática unos momentos, pero ya tenia una solución, inventaría otra excusa y le diría a sango que ella los llevara…pero cuando iba a hacerlo…ya no estaba!!

-justo cuando mas te necesito te me vas!!! Haay no puede ser!!

Me encamine al salón de maestros ya resignada, preparándome psicológicamente; el corazón comenzaba a latirme a mil, mis manos sudaban de los nervios y mi estomago…dios!! mi estomago nunca había estado tan revuelto en la vida… el recorrido se me hizo sumamente corto y eso que tuve que subir varias escaleras para llegar. Por fin llegue a mi destino, me detuve frente a la puerta y agarre una bocanada de aire suficiente para lo que fuera a pasar, "vamos kagome esto será rápido, solo entras, los dejas y sales con la misma, después de todo…al mal paso darle prisa" enseguida de estos pensamientos, la abrí silenciosamente esperando encontrarme con su silueta sobre alguna silla, más no fue así. Estaba parado frente a una ventana, dándome la espalda, parecía contemplar algo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que esta era mi oportunidad… me acerque sigilosamente al escritorio y los coloque procurando no hacer ruido alguno, me gire en dirección a la salida pero algo me detuvo

-Que ya te vas? –pregunto aun dándome la espalda, esa firme espalda que tanto me gustaba-

-yo…yo solo vine a dejar algo….ya lo hice, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, con permiso

-kagome…-dijo con voz áspera, lo que me hizo detener- puedes quedarte solo un poco más??... te aseguro que no tratare de pasarme de listo…

-yo… -Por que!!?? Por que no podía simplemente negarle esa petición- solo unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? –Asintió con una leve sonrisa y a la vez muy poco notoria, me miro directamente ¿hace cuanto que no me perdía en esos calidos ojos ámbar?-

-ven…siéntate –antes de reaccionar ya había echo lo que dijo-

-bien ya estoy sentada ¿y ahora que? –Trataba de escucharme algo indiferente, pero me costaba mucho trabajo-

-solo quiero que hablemos un poco…

Durante unos minutos platicamos de cosas sin importancia, lo cual me extraño pues tenia la certeza de que mencionaría aquel incidente que nos llevo a la separación

-pero…sabes esta escuela en verdad me gusto mucho

-"me gusto"…a que te refieres??

-no hagas caso… y como te esta yendo con tus clases de arquería?

-ya mucho mejor

-me alegro –hizo una pausa repentina y pronto vi como sus ojos se clavaban en mi boca, trago un poco de saliva y humedeció sus labios con la lengua, yo no podía negarlo…de verdad me moría por probar nuevamente esa dulce boca, ese néctar tan adicto… pero tenia que resistir así que mire a otro lado-

-inuyasha yo…-me vi interrumpida por el-

-como me hubiera gustado que las cosas no fueran así kagome –el hecho de que pronunciara mi nombre me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza...y esto provoco que un silencio invadiera el enorme salón-

-yo creo que mejor ya me voy –dije poniéndome en pie y yendo a la puerta, cuando pronto escuche de tras mió algo que me helo el alma-

-te amo…solo recuerda eso, nunca lo olvides

-como se puede decir amar a alguien… cuando en verdad se le engaña con otra persona? -con lo ultimo dicho, Salí de aquel lugar con mis ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, y con un dolor en el pecho casi indescriptible-

Al cerrar la puerta no pude evitar recargarme en esta, así me sostendría…eso es kagome…sostenerte para no caer…fue cuando esas palabras vinieron a mi mente..."te amo, solo recuerda eso, nunca lo olvides"

-Eso es lo que haré inuyasha…-esas palabras las tendría grabadas en la piel…aunque ya no sabia si eran ciertas, las mantendría en lo más profundo de mi ser-

- - - - - - -

Otro día de clases… un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo comienzo….otro día más que aguantar y tratar de no absorber mi mundo con solo verlo.

Era la primera hora, nos tocaba clases de literatura…pero como había aprendido a odiar esa materia. Eso era lo que hacia últimamente…solo odiar…odiar mi existencia, odiar lo que me rodea…odiarme a mi misma por amarlo tanto.

Al entrar al salón, todos estaban de pie lo cual me extraño pues acababan de tocar la campana e inuyasha no acostumbraba a retrasarse, me acerque a esa amiga que siempre estaba enterada de todo y la cual me daría la respuesta a tal acontecimiento

-sango…que sucede? Por que todos están tan inquietos?

-pues el profesor taisho no vino, así que tendremos hora libre

-pero…que le paso, esta bien, se enfermo o que?!! –dije muy preocupada-

-tranquilízate amiga…no se las circunstancias de su falta, pero no parece ser nada grave como eso que dices de que le haya pasado algo… bueno hasta a horita mis fuentes me informaron eso

-tu siempre tan enterada de todo eh ¬¬ pero si te informan que te informen bien

-jeje pues si…y a todo esto…por que el interés

-solo curiosidad –dije con risa nerviosa-

- - - - -

Pasaron las horas, estábamos en el del descanso, no quería darle importancia…pero no lo había visto en todo el día… ¿de que se trataba kagome?…me reprochaba a mi misma…cuando lo ves y estas cerca de el… deseas huir y no saber nada más…pero en cuanto desaparece quieres mover cielo, mar y tierra solo para ver una vez mas su sonrisa…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

Me encontraba con sango, estábamos recostadas bajo un árbol…pero me levante con la excusa de querer dar una vuelta, iba a acompañarme pero miroku llego…y decidí dejarlos solos….camine sin rumbo…pero me detuve al darme cuenta de que kana estaba sola, sentada sobre una banca, sin comprenderlo me acerque sin intenciones de cruzar palabra alguna…pero esta comenzó a hablarme

-es una lastima que ya no vaya a estar con nosotros –dude en contestar pero al cabo de unos segundos lo hice, la curiosidad al final siempre pude más-

-…quien?

-pues el profesor Taisho

-como que no estará con nosotros? –dije preocupada-

-dijo que pediría la renuncia…aunque no dijo los motivos

-como!!! Va a irse de la escuela!! –sentí una presión muy fuerte en el corazón tras escuchar eso, esto no estaba pasando….no podría…. Pero, pronto caí en la cuenta de algo, algo que tenia que preguntar- Te…te lo dijo solo a ti –era el colmo!! inuyasha había tenido la confianza de decírselo a ella, a ella!!-

-no, no solo me lo dijo a mi, se lo dijo a todo el grupo de estudios...claro que lo sabrías de haber ido ayer –me miro divertida-…pero sabes –su mirada cambio a algo de tristeza- de verdad le tome mucho cariño

-así…y por que?...no será que te gusta –dije con una risa tonta, tratando de ver que bromeaba, pero realmente esperaba ansiosa su respuesta-

-claro que no, eso ni de chiste….pero pues…digamos que me siento agradecida con el, a sido un apoyo para mi, como si fuera un hermano mayor….

-enserio?

-si te cuento algo, no se lo dirás a nadie

-te lo prometo

Al hablar con kana, de verdad no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella estaba realmente enferma, y tenia la confianza de decírmelo, me sentía mal, de alguna forma quería ayudarla, pero ese no era el único problema, había herido a inuyasha por la manera de juzgarlo y ahora se iría…se iría de mi lado

-lo lamento mucho kana –dije deprimida-

-no, no te pongas así por mi…además…el…bueno, me da mucha pena decirlo pero, el me a pagado el tratamiento para tratar mi enfermedad

-de verdad?...pues que bien, me alegro entonces…pero, entonces…es un echo que ya no dará clases…

-si es un echo, y eso me tiene algo mal

-pero mira el lado bueno, podrás visitarlo en su casa –trate de verme convincente, animándola con mis palabras, después de todo era algo que yo también esperaba-

-eso tampoco va a ser posible

-pero por que? –dije aun sin entender, borrando la poca ilusión que perduraba en mi-

-es que no solo pedirá su renuncia

-no comprendo…

-se va a ir a vivir a Estados unidos, dice que hará un nuevo libro, que necesita despejarse de muchas cosas

-eso no… no pude ser

-es cierto, y lo que me tiene peor es que ni siquiera podré despedirme de el, no tendré como pagarle lo que a echo por mi

-cuando se va?

-sale esta misma tarde…creo que dentro de una hora

-que!? –dije desconsolada-

-kagome… te pasa algo?…estas, estas llorando –sin haberme dado cuenta lagrimas había brotado, saliendo continuamente-

-lo siento, tengo que irme –Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, tenia que buscarlo, tenia que verlo aunque fuera por ultima vez…ya no podría pedirle que se quedara, puesto que le había fallado y no tendría cara para hacerlo…pero quería verlo…solo una vez más.

Las clases aun seguían en progreso, pero no me importo, nada me detendría…Salí de la escuela y fui directamente a aquel lugar a donde quería llegar...Esperaba que aun siguiera en el departamento.

- - - - - -

Sin saber como, ya estaba allí…toque la puerta…pero nadie me abrió

-no puede ser… acaso ya se habrá ido? -gire a perilla, para mi sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta…lentamente me adentre, había cajas por todos lados y dos maletas en el piso, esto me provoco un inmenso nudo

-que...que haces aquí? –Al levantar mi vista, vi como salia de la habitación con otra maleta en su mano-

-inuyasha… –mi cuerpo reacciono solo y sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos para robar un beso, un beso que podría ser el ultimo, un beso que perduraría por siempre, un beso que marcaría hasta el alma, uno que contenía todos mis sentimientos…y sin dudarlo, inmediatamente me correspondió, suavemente tomo mi rostro con sus manos para profundizar más el beso, me besaba de forma hambrienta y desesperada, hacia mucho que anhelaba ese contacto con el, sus labios era realmente un manjar de los dioses, suaves y dulces, con detenimiento abrió un poco mi boca, como pidiendo permiso de lo que a continuación haría… introducio su lengua, comenzando a explorar…pero al poco tiempo se encontró con la mía, comencé a imitar lo que hacia, provocando una inmensa lucha entre ambas, después de unos segundos nos separamos a causa de que el aire nos faltaba

-por que…por que no me dijiste que te irías…que acaso no tenias pensado ni siquiera despedirte de mi!! –mi respiración era jadeante-

-pero si me despedí de ti –dijo acariciando mi mejilla- por que crees que te pedí ayer que te quedaras un tiempo a mi lado…

-peo…pero…esa no era la forma!!

-kagome…por que viniste? –Su mirada denotaba seriedad-

-….

-pensé que me odiabas

-jamás podría odiarte…es solo que…me di cuenta de mi error…aunque fue demasiado tarde –dije mirando la maleta que yacía en sus pies-

-tu error?

-de que decías la verdad…sobre que entre kana y tu no había nada….de verdad me arrepiento de no haber confiado en ti, se que debí hacerlo… pero no puedo regresar el tiempo y corregir mis errores…al menos quería despedirme bien de ti –sonreí tristemente- pero creo que ya me voy, no quiero que llegues tarde al aeropuerto por mi culpa –me di la vuelta pero un fuerte brazo me sujeto girándome-

-pídeme que no me vaya…y no lo haré –susurro sobre mis labios-

-de verdad te quedarías si te lo pido

-eso y mucho más

-entonces…entonces…no quiero que te vayas inuyasha!! –con su pie tiro la maleta que yacía a su lado-

-no lo haré…me quedare a tu lado –y me beso nuevamente, pero ahora con mucha ternura, nos abrazamos por un tiempo, mantenía mi cabeza en su pecho… no entendía como es que me había perdonado tan rápido, a pesar de todo lo que le dije…pero ya no importaba, lo que ahora me interesaba era estar con el… me separe un poco para ver su rostro-

-inuyasha y ahora que va a pasar…. Ya has pedido tu renuncia en la escuela ¿no?

-no…aun no...Bueno, algo así, apenas iba de camino a la escuela a ver ese asunto…el director me pidió que lo pensara bien, dijo que no quería perder a tan buen maestro como yo, que era una decisión demasiado apresurada y que me tomara por lo menos un día…hoy le diría mi respuesta

-que bien!!...entonces te quedas aun en la escuela

-oye…que seria de mi alumna preferida sin mi –dijo sonriendo traviesamente- …por cierto...que haces a estas horas...se supone que debes estar en clases

-yo…me Sali –reí-

-con que esas tenemos…bueno, creo que alguien merece un castigo

-así?… y que me va a hacer profesor –dije siguiéndole el juego-

-no se….tal vez tenga que quedarse aquí encarcelada toda la tarde

-creo que es un castigo que podré soportar

( Advertencia: LEMON!!)

Nuestros rostros poco a poco se juntaron, empezamos a besarnos nuevamente, pero ahora con tremendo deseo, sus manos rodearon mi cintura uniéndome más a su cuerpo, acariciaba mi espalda delicadamente

-de verdad, quieres hacer esto? –dijo con respiración cortada-

-más que nada –sin dudarlo pego sus labios a los míos, y nos fuimos a la habitación sin dejar de tener ese contacto-

Al llegar a ella, se separo un poco de mi y me recostó sobre la cama. Comenzó a alzar mi blusa, quitándomela y tirándola al suelo, al poco tiempo el sostén también fue retirado. Hizo un camino de besos por mi cuello que poco a poco descendía, hasta que se detuvo en mis pezones, con los cuales comenzó a jugar, lamiendo y succionando, llenándome de infinita éxtasis…lleve mis manos a su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla, al quitarla, recorrí su suave y fuerte pecho detenidamente, acción que fue detenida cuando sentí como descendía de nueva cuenta a partes mas intimas… hasta que se topo con esa prenda que tanto estorbaba, me miro como pidiendo permiso, el cual concedí, al momento de deslizarla sentía sus manos recorrer mi piel haciendo que leves gemidos salieran de mi boca. Parecía un experto, y yo estaba nerviosa, temblaba, nunca había echo eso antes…

-tranquila…confía en mi –dijo volviendo a mi boca la cual mordió juguetonamente-

-lo estoy haciendo –tras esto volvió a su labor-

Sentía sus manos recorrer mi piel desnuda, pero yo quería verlo en las mismas condiciones, por lo que lleve las mías hasta su pantalón el cual desabroche, ante esto, no pudo evitar mirarme con maldad, me ayudo a quitarlo, quedando en una sola prenda, apretó su cuerpo al mió alcanzando mi cuello otra ves, este contacto me hizo sentir algo en el abdomen, algo duro que se presionaba en la parte antes mencionada…podría ser que aquello fuera??…

-ves como me tienes…

Por instinto, comencé a retirarla, haciendo que esta ultima prenda alcanzara a las demás en el suelo…lo contemple unos instantes con asombro…ahora no había nada que nos estorbara…

Comenzamos con las caricias, tocaba su espalda de arriba a bajo, mientras el con sus manos ya posadas en mis pechos, daba movimientos circulares

-inuyasha…te quiero sentir dentro de mi –esto hizo que una marcada sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, y de un cajón que tenia a lado, saco una caja de condones-

-y eso que significa?? –Levante una ceja-

-nunca se sabe, hay que estar siempre preparados –saco uno y lo coloco en su miembro ya erguido-

Me levanto un poco y me sujeto por las caderas, acomodándome de tal manera en que el quedara en mi entrada…me miro dulcemente

-esto…esto puede dolerte un poco

Sin más palabras se introducio en mi lentamente y con mucho cuidado…esto provoco que mi espalda se arqueara un poco y que profanara un fuerte gemido que retumbo en la habitación… se quedo un tiempo quieto, esperando a que me acostumbrara a la invasión, una vez que ese dolor fue suplantado por el placer comenzó con las envestidas, que en un principio fueron pausadas y calmadas pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, el cuerpo pedía más haciendo que estas se volvieran más continuas y más intensas, pronto mis caderas empezaron ayudarlo en su labor…se movían al ritmo de nuestros latidos, esto provoco que gemidos salieran de sus labios

-aahhh…ahh kagome…-gemía de tanto placer-

Comencé a besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho, lo que pareció gustarle…no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, con nuestros cuerpos sudados y cansados…fue hasta que el orgasmo se aproximo que nos detuvimos, estábamos realmente agotados, estando en la cama, caí en sobre su pecho y el con su brazo rodeo mi cintura, tome un tiempo para tomar aire…cuando sentí como se aproximaba a mi oído para susurrar algo, algo que en verdad me conmovió

-gracias por regalarme tu primera vez –sonreí complacida-

-al contrario gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz y tratarme con mucha delicadeza –y le di un inocente beso-

- - - - - - -

A esta hora las clases seguramente ya habrían terminado, apenas habían pasado unos minutos en los que me había levantado, pues sin notarlo me quede dormida de tanto cansancio, tenia un dolor en mi baja espalda, de seguro esto era algo normal…. ahora me encontraba poniendo el uniforme… ¿inuyasha?...el ya no estaba a mi lado…donde estará? Esa respuesta llego a mi cuando oí como colgaba el teléfono y se acercaba a mi

-quien era?

-ya esta todo listo…a partir de mañana vuelvo a dar clases

-de verdad –dije entusiasmada-

-si, si mi amor…vamos a poder estar juntos otra vez

-que bien!!!

-verdad…-su mirada se detuvo en su reloj- pero mira la hora que es!! Ya deberías ir de camino a casa…te llevo

-no es necesario

-claro que lo es…y ahora, termina de vestirte antes de que me tientes otra vez –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

- - - - - - - -

Durante el camino las palabras sobraban, solos nos concentramos en tomarnos de la mano, en mirarnos de vez en cuando, algunas veces me decía cosas muy bellas al oído, no cabía duda de que era un muy buen escritor, pues todo lo que mencionaba era realmente bello y lo mejor…que lo sentía y esas palabras iban dirigidas unicamente a mi.

-bien ya llegamos –dijo bajándose del auto y abriéndome la puerta-

-muy amable caballero

-quieres que te escolte hasta la entrada?

-inuyasha sabes que no podríamos…nos pueden ver

-pero me quería despedir bien de ti –dijo haciendo un tremendo puchero lo que le hizo ver encantador-

-no…nos pueden ver

-bien… -dijo bajando su mirada algo triste. Esto realmente me conmovió y me impulso a hacer lo siguiente:

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a unos arbustos donde allí lo arrincone en una pared y lo comencé a besar con desesperación, no entendía por que ese cambio en mi, pero al parecer había despertado a una muy pervertida kagome…ante este pensamiento no pude evitar reír por dentro

-bien…y ahora…¿satisfecho?

-mmm…si –dijo con los ojos aun cerrados y pasando la lengua por sus finos labios- creo que podré irme tranquilo –dijo ya abriéndolos y mirándome tiernamente-

-anda ya vete…-reí- Tengo que entrar o en mi casa me matan

-lo se…nos vemos mañana –y partió-

Este sin duda había sido el mejor día de mi vida, la mejor experiencia que pude tener, algo que jamás olvidaría…nada podría salir mal ahora… y con esto último abrí la puerta de la casa y me introduje en ella…

- - - -

De entre los árboles la silueta de un hombre alto salía….la sonrisa que se marcaba en su rostro provocaba una sensación de escalofríos para cualquiera que lo viera, las ideas que pasaban por su mente eran sumamente terribles….

Lo cierto es que llevaba un buen tiempo contemplando esa escena…esa escena de la cual sacaría el mayor provecho posible…

-te lo dije kagome…te dije que alguna día seria mía –y dicho esto salio de aquel lugar, sigilosamente, teniendo un solo objetivo, ya no podía esperar más para el día de mañana….

CONTINUARA!!...

- - - - -

GOMEEEEN!!! De verdad una enorme disculpa por el enorme retraso…ahora si me pase, pero es que no fue el echo de que no quisiera subirlo, si no que hace tiempo que vinieron a instalar un programa en la computadora. Y sin kerer borraron otros programas como el word…esto hizo que ya no pudiera subir kapos!!! 

Sin embargo pues ya estoy aki y espero k les aia gustado

Gracias por su paciencia y tomarse un tiempo para leer este fic… que sin sus comentarios no seria nada…rekuerden k su opinión es muy importante para mi!!

Nos leemos!!!

Por cierto LADY DRAGON84 !! Muchas gracias por animarte a leer este fic y por tu comentario…me alegra k te gustara la forma en la k eskribo espero k lo sigas leyendo de verdad!!!

…Bueno esto va para todos!! Jeje gracias a kada uno!!!

Un bexhot!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Kap.

Hoy me levante temprano, cosa demasiado rara en mi…entre a darme una ducha, salí, seque mi cabello y lo cepille con cuidado, después lo alce en una alta coleta que resbalaba hasta mi espalda y terminaban con leves rizos…mientras lo hacia, no podía dejar de pensar en el….después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros…en aquel departamento donde habían quedado impregnados nuestros aromas, ese que termino volviéndose uno solo… admito que el ponerme a recordarlo hace que me sonroje un poco…pero igual siento que algo dentro de mi a crecido, siento que esto se a echo más fuerte, nada ni nadie podrá romper los lazos que ahora me unen a el, yo le pertenezco y en cierta forma el me pertenece a mi…quiero pensar eso…

Bajo las escaleras de forma sigilosa, no quiero que sota, mamá y el abuelo empiecen a hacerme preguntas molestas del por que ayer llegue sumamente feliz...pues cuando llegue el día anterior y lo notaron solo me limite por contestar que había sacado diez en un examen…lo cual era una total mentira!! ¿y ahora como haría con ese diez?...creo que cierto profesorcito tendrá que darme una nota alta por esto…aunque no quiero abusar de ese poder… lo bueno es que pude escabullirme, dije que estaba demasiado cansada y que necesitaba dormir

-mama!! Me voy a la escuela –y salgo de la casa rápidamente, al cerrar la puerta solo escucho su respuesta un: "vete con cuidado" es lo que hace que emprenda marcha ya más segura…tal vez ya no tenga que conseguir ese diez-

Llego a la escuela, como era de esperarse la campana aun no sonaba, para mi suerte solo hay poca gente en el salón, realmente me debí levantar temprano!! Salgo a caminar unos momentos, y por la ventana logro visualizar esa silueta que me a llenado de inmensa felicidad…sin pensarlo más corro hacia esa dirección, no me importa lo que se atraviese en mi camino, no hay nada que me detenga en mi objetivo…alcanzar sus suaves labios es lo que mas anhelo en esos momentos y no parare hasta conseguirlo…me doy de brincos aun emocionada, creo que parezco una niña de kinder con esta actitud pero no importa…comienzo a bajar las escaleras lo más deprisa posible, estaba a tres escalones de llegar al segundo piso cuando de pronto algo o alguien se atraviesa en mi camino haciendo que cayera al suelo, dándome tremendo golpe en las sentaderas

-auch!!! Duele!! –Me quejo como una chiquilla a la que recién se le a caído su helado, y aun sin mirar arriba me levanto sacudiendo mi falda- lo siento, no me fije por donde iba –hago una pequeña reverencia y sigo mi camino, no me tome la molestia en ver la cara de la persona. Pero su brazo que sujeto mi muñeca me detiene solo a escasos pasos…

-buenos días…tienes mucha prisa no es así kagome? –esa voz la conozco perfectamente.

Me giro hacia el y con brusquedad me suelto del agarre. Esta persona me causa cierta repugnancia…

-no fastidies tan temprano naraku!

-con que hoy amanecimos de malas eh?

-digamos que hasta ahora era un muy buen día…si no te importa tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo entretenerme contigo –doy la media vuelta retomando mi camino de antes-

-me parece bien…anda…ve y alcanza a tu profesorcito…lo bien que se la han de ver pasado juntos –pronuncio con una risa maliciosa-

-que dijiste? –Digo con total desconcierto, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos-

-lo que oíste…o que?! Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta del jueguito que se traían ustedes dos…

-yo…

-no hace falta que lo ocultes más…los vi ayer, cuanto es que llevaran haciendo esto a escondidas??

-naraku…-no sabia que decir, esto me había descolocado por completo…el pasillo estaba totalmente vació, sin ningún alma en toda la redonda…pero donde demonios se metió inuyasha? Ya debería estar allí…estar allí para defenderme!!! …talvez se entretuvo haciendo otra cosa…donde estaba cuando más lo necesitaba?!!-

-pero me pregunto….-poso un dedo sobre sus labios, y como si de un juego se tratase comento- que pasaría si el director se entera de esto?...tu que piensas kagome??

-no….no por favor…no te atrevas a hacer tal cosa

-no lo se kagome…no lo se…mira que ya estoy bastante molesto con esto que me hiciste

-disculpa? –pregunte indignada- que te hice que?

-cuando vas a entender que tu me perteneces!!! –En esos instantes me tomo fuertemente por la cintura- eres mía kagome!! Solo mía!!!

-me lastimas!! Suéltame!! –Comencé a jalonearme pero me resulto inútil.

En cuestión de segundos extrañamente me soltó y me miro con cierta maldad-

-kagome, ya no te resistas más…tu solita vendrás a mi, que no entiendes que te tengo justo donde quería...estas en mis manos y no te resultara fácil escapar

-que…que quieres decir –dije con cierto temor, de el se podía esperar lo que fuera-

-que vas a dejar a inuyasha por tu cuenta…te guste o no

-que!!!...estas loco!!

-si, loco por ti

-Y si me rehusó?

-pues creo que el pagara las consecuencias, y ¡¡fíjate!! –rió- ni siquiera tendré que ensuciarme las manos con el…pues creo que el director se encargara muy bien de este asunto…talvez llame a la policía...por que eso de que un profesor... por más dinero que tenga y sea un escritor reconocido…se meta con una alumna!! No es de muy buen ver…a cometido ese grandísimo error…y…

-no sigas!! Se a donde quieres llegar!!

-muy bien kagome, muy bien…creo que nos vamos entendiendo entonces

-pues no le doy más vueltas al asunto… quiero que lo dejes…que lo dejes y le hagas saber que… –se acerco a mi oído y susurro lentamente- Que lo dejas por mi. Por que me amas, por que te diste cuenta de que el no vale nada y que yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz

-no lo haré!!

-pues todos lo sabrán!!

-no….no por favor naraku…no…no digas nada

-que no diga nada?! –profano un fuerte bufido- kagome…que no sabes que e esperado todo este tiempo para algo así… es mi oportunidad y no la desaprovechare

-como puedes hacerme esto!!! Que clase de persona eres!!

-que clase de persona soy!!??... La clase de persona que te ama!!... Y si amenazándote es la única forma en que puedes estar conmigo, haré esto y mucho más

-y como pretendes que le diga a inuyasha…el no se quedara tranquilo aunque le dijera eso!! No me creerá!!

-pues tendrás que ser muy buena actriz!! y muy convincente!! …pero por tu bien y el de el, si sabes lo que les conviene… que su relación no pase de hoy…entendido? Tu eres mía kagome…mía!! –Se acerco a mí, posando su áspera mano en mi rostro la cual resbalo por mi mejilla y que al instante yo retire bruscamente-

-dame hasta el día de mañana para hacerlo…es lo único que te pido…

-si eso te hace sentir mejor…adelante, hazlo –me aleje un poco de el, pero este se acerco lentamente a mi, y a mi rostro, me sujeto con ambas manos y busco mis labios con los suyos, dado a esto yo me eche para atrás- Hey!! Hey!! Hey!! Recuerda que ahora me perteneces, no pongas resistencia ya te lo dije…y ahora querida kagome…bésame

Mis ojos poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que contenían un inmenso coraje, cerré los ojos, no quise ver su horrendo rostro, solo espere a sentir ese contacto, ese contacto de sus labios…los cuales ya se había posado sobre los míos…eran fríos…tan fríos como su duro corazón, me quede inmóvil, y el al poco tiempo se separo de mi…

-no sabes como te odio!! –limpie mi boca inmediatamente, tenia que quitar y limpiar esas huellas que había dejado en mi… con rencor en el pecho me gire nuevamente, sentimientos profundos albergaban en mi corazón queriendo salir, pero tenia que reprimirlos, empecé a correr…olvidando el motivo por el cual antes bajaba tan emocionada las escaleras… al llegar al primer piso vi como alguien abría la sala de maestros, al parecer todavía no había nadie en ella...Entonces note que era el…

Corrí a donde este y lo abrase por la espalda…enseguida voltio y me brindo una calida sonrisa….

-inuyasha!! Abrázame!! Abrázame por favor!!! - me refugie en su pecho, y el confundido solo hizo lo que le pedí-

-que sucede pequeña?...acaso te ha pasado algo? Peleaste con tu mama? –Levanto de forma dulce mi mentón y me vio con ternura. Un nudo se atravesó en mi garganta al verlo así, mirándome con esos calidos ojos ámbar…de pronto y sin poder contenerme, en un impulso me abalance sobre sus labios, devorándolo por completo

"sin tan solo supieras inuyasha…si tan solo supieras que este puede ser nuestro ultimo beso…pero espero que me puedas perdonar…no quiero que me odies por esto que haré…por eso solo perdóname por favor…perdóname por que se que te haré sufrir de una manera muy cruel…y quizás no sea lo mejor para los dos, pero al menos así podré protegerte…ya lo veras, no tengo otra opción. Te amo"

Enseguida de estos pensamientos y de disfrutar un poco más de su dulce boca, me separe, permitiéndonos respirar al fin

-si me sigues recibiendo de esa manera en las mañanas te secuestrare –rió-

-…si –dije tristemente-

-que es lo que pasa

-no pasa nada…solo que me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado…sabes quiero que nos reunamos otra vez…lo más pronto que sea posible

-de verdad? –dijo entusiasmado-

-si…que te parece…mañana mismo…saliendo de la escuela, le diré al grupo de estudio que me dijiste que mañana no puedes darnos clases, y yo iré…la pasaremos juntos…estas de acuerdo?

-eres muy extraña tontita –me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, un golpe afectuoso y con cariño- me emociona que quieras pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero… no permitiré que descuides los estudios por mi…así que la respuesta es no

-que acaso tu no quieres estar conmigo!!

-como puedes decir eso!! Si estar contigo es lo que más me gusta!! Pero mejor nos reunimos otro día…no te parece?

-no, la verdad no me párese, tiene que ser mañana

-pero por que?

-por que… -no supe ya que inventar-

"por que tiene que ser cuanto antes!! No puedo esperar más para acabar con esto, si tan solo comprendieras, es lo mejor. Tengo que terminar esta relación antes de que el hable…"

-esta bien…será mañana entonces –obtuve como respuesta-

-de verdad?

-si

-gracias, gracias inuyasha…

-no me des las gracias…mejor ve al salón de clases…por cierto, veo que hoy te levantaste demasiado temprano…. no tarda en llegar más gente de la que ya esta en la escuela…di antes que nadie nos vio –rió-

-si verdad, que bueno que nadie nos vio…-dije con cierto temblor en mi voz, el cual no noto por que enseguida aclare mi garganta- entonces nos vemos más tarde

-adiós

-hasta luego –pero antes de que me fuera, vi como se fijo a sus alrededores y enseguida me dio un fugaz beso- te amo

-t-también te amo –un traicionero hilo de voz se cruzo en mi garganta, era como si me estuviera despidiendo de el, por lo cual me era muy difícil decir algo más….no supe como pude resistir tanto así que sin mas me marche.

-inuyasha…de verdad te amo, te amo demasiado, por eso tengo que hacer esto…

Mi corazón se lleno de una tristeza indescribible, estaba apunto de vivir una mentira…una mentira al pretender "no amarlo"…

No podía creer que apenas habían pasado unas horas de cuando me creía la persona mas feliz del mundo…y de un segundo a otro era la más desdichada.

El día de mañana acabaría con todo, acabaría con el, conmigo….y con cada pieza de mi corazón que se formo junto con el, con su compañía…

-fue lindo mientras duro higurashi kagome –me dije a mi misma, limpiando es atraviesa lagrima que escapaba de mis ojos, seguidas de mil más….

CONTINUARA!!!

- - - - -

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios!!!! Me alegra que todavía se tomen de su tiempo para leerlo a pesar de que me lo e tenido abandonado por mucho!! Gomen!!… yo creo que hasta ya le han salido telarañas XDDD

X cierto…Angel kisa!!... que bueno poder platicar contigo!!! Pues e traído este kapo tal y komo te dije!! Esta corto!! Lo se!! Pero espero me comprendas!!! Jeje te debo uno mas largo ¿vale? A tods de echo!!! jeje

Kuidence un montón tods!!

Un bexhot enorme!!! Y spero seguir resiviendo reviews XDD son muy importants sus opinions para mi

Nos leemos!!


	16. Chapter 16

Kap.16

Las pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por la gran ventana de mi cuarto. Sentada sobre la cama y con mis piernas abrazadas estaba yo "kagome higurashi", sola e indefensa, entregándome desconsoladamente a la tristeza. Resignada. Con mis ojos empañados y rojos por el llanto que aun no cesaba, con cada segundo que pasaba un fragmento más de mi alma se rompía... hoy seria el día. No podía creer que le dejaría. Amargamente abrase con más fuerza mis rodillas, el correr del reloj avanzaba cada vez más rápido, las manecillas resonaba en mis oídos, aturdiéndolos... cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo más de vida que me arrancaban, pues ya no estaría con el. Por esa razón deseaba congelar el tiempo...pero era inútil, hoy le perdería, le perdería, le perdería, le perdería... era algo inevitable.

Las clases habían llegado a su fin. Era poco más del medio día, el cielo seguía llorando. A pesar de que dentro de poco tendría que salir con el, aun permanecía en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi refugio. Se avecinaba tan esperado encuentro, como habíamos planeado. inuyasha dijo a todos que no nos reuniríamos para estudiar, que tenia un asunto que atender.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora kagome higurashi? –suspire y al fin me levante de la cama. Pesadamente me dirigí al baño. Enjuague mi cara y me mire al espejo ¿Qué ves en el? resonó en mi cabeza. Solo veo a un cuerpo sin alma, un cuerpo que se mueve por inercia. Esto me esta afectando demasiado, y aun no lo comprendo ¿tanto lo amo?...

Otra voz hablo. Claro que lo amo!!! A pesar de que a sido poco el tiempo que hemos estado juntos hemos pasado por mucho!! Nunca sentí algo así por una persona!!... Que si lo amo!!?? Que si lo amo!!... si no lo amara, no haría lo que estoy haciendo ahora!!

Respire profundo, todo aquello que sentía era demasiado, no me imagino como me sentiría al llegar "ese momento".

Comencé a vestirme una vez que me duche. Que seria lo más apropiado ¿verme bien? Para que así estuviera linda para el por ultima vez. ¿Vestirme como una ocasión normal? Llevándolo todo al grano.

Dándole tantas vueltas al asunto, al final me decidí de entre uno de los tantos vestidos que tenia, sencillo, pero lindo. De color rosa y que se ajustaba a mi figura. Después no me gusto la idea de ir con vestido, así que termine cambiándolo por otra cosa. Un pantalón de mezclilla negro que se ajustaba a mis caderas y una blusa de tirantes con rayas color blanco y del mismo color que el pantalón... ¿De color rosa a negro. Ha!? Si hasta parecía que estaba de luto. Ahora tenia que maquillarme. Tome el delineador oscuro y lo pase por el contorno de mis ojos, después coloque un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, realmente no necesitaba de mucho, el encendido color rojo que estas acostumbraban a tener siempre hacían el trabajo por si solo. Por ultimo coloque un poco de brillo en mis labios, dándole una visión apetitosa para cualquiera.

Baje las escaleras casi en silencio. Me despedí de mi madre, abuelo y hermano. Dije que iría a comer con unas amigas, que no se preocuparan y que volvería pronto.

Al salir. Hacia un poco de viento afuera y con la lluvia hacia algo de frió. No me importo. Que más daba.

Recorrí las calles con el paraguas en manos, con un solo destino. Me detuve frente a su casa. Iba a tocar el timbre pero alguien me tomo por el brazo haciéndome girar.

-que haces aquí? Acaso me estas siguiendo. Que ahora eres mi sombra?

-vine a asegurarme de que llevaras tu trabajo acabo. –me miro de arriba a abajo, comiéndome con sus asquerosos ojos- Que hermosa te ves

-me repugnas Naraku. Se muy bien lo que vine a hacer, así que despreocúpate. Seré la mejor actriz que inuyasha jamás haya visto y fingiré que ya no lo amo. Ahora lárgate –me di vuelta para proseguir en lo de antes-

-que no se te olvide... que tendrás que decirle que lo has dejado por mi –nuevamente me gire, bruscamente. Y lo encare-

-no lo haré!! Eso será muy cruel!!

-no me importa!! Quiero restregarle en la cara a ese maestrucho de quinta que yo soy el elegido

-El elegido!! El elegido!! Canaña!! Como te atreves a decirlo si quiera!!

-ya me oíste kagome, te estaré vigilando muy bien -y se fue-

Trate de calmarme, de suavizar mis facciones y olvidarme de la escalofriante sensación que me dio al ver su rostro lleno de maldad, de complicidad, de dura frialdad...

Di un paso enfrente, topándome con la puerta. De un lado yacía el timbre, lleve un dedo tembloroso posándolo en este y lo presione haciendo que un escandaloso ruido profanara desde los interiores del departamento. Fue cuestión de segundos y la puerta se abrió. Dejándome ver esa amplia sonrisa. Esa que tantas veces se llevo mi aliento. Le veía más atractivo que de costumbre. Tomo mi mano y sin decir nada me guió hasta adentro.

-que bien que ya estés aquí...no aguantaba las ganas de verte –sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso tierno y lentamente. Dejando un ardor sobre mis labios y una marca que nunca borraría- te ves bellísima... y bien, a donde quieres ir?

-...-las palabras no salían de mi boca, tenia miedo, mucho miedo...

-pasa algo amor?

-n-nada –devolví al fin esa sonrisa que creí jamás mostraría- que te parece si vamos al cine, o vamos solo a dar una vuelta al parque, tomados de la mano y...

-creo que es mejor la idea del cine...recuerda que alguien nos podría ver, al contrario del parque, en el cine todo esta a oscuras, podremos estar bien... lo que menos quiero es que nos descubran y perderte por una tontería así "Ha! Que ironía! Si por eso estoy aquí! Alguien nos ha visto y tengo que dejarte!" Quise gritarle en esos instantes. Pero no tuve el coraje y no lo hice.

-si... creo que es mejor

-bien, y cual quieres ver

-una de romance, una de terror, una de acción, de tragedia "No. Eso no, no más tragedias por hoy" ... tal vez una de comedia

-comedia! –respondí al instante. Necesitaba escuchar su risa y ver su alegría una vez más, antes de robársela aquel día-

-pues vamos.

Al llegar al cine, compro los boletos. Pidió palomitas y refresco, solo uno... pues lo compartiríamos. Nos adentramos a la sala. Oscura, la película estaba punto de comenzar, suerte que encontramos dos lugares vacíos.

En todo el trayecto de la película, aunque se escuchaba interesante, no puse atención. Estuve concentrada en el. Mis ojos estaban ocupados...contemplándolo, mirándole sonreír cada vez que hacían una tontería en ella. Me sujeto la mano fuertemente y se giro a verme lo que me desconcentro.

-que sucede? –Oí salir de sus labios-

-solo te miro...

-así? –dejo de prestar total atención y se limito a verme, únicamente a mi como si nadie más existiera dentro de la sala- y por que?

-quería verte sonreír...

-siempre sonreiré. Mientras estés a mi lado, no importa lo que pase... lo haré. –Me sujeto con mas fuerza- Te amo...

Decidida a decirle todo, pues no creí resistir un minuto más, abrí mis labios para decir solo el nombre de una persona "Naraku". Pero de pronto las luces se encendieron... La película había terminado. La pesadez volvió a mis hombros, pues al querer decirle la verdad, sentía liberar algo de mí. Pero me agradecí una y otra vez no haberlo echo.

Salimos de la sala una ves que todos lo hicieron.

En la calle, enzima de la banqueta, contemplamos el cielo, al fin había parado de llover.

-y ahora a donde vamos señorita

-mmm -iba a contestar cuando un ruido se hizo presente. Era el llamado del estomago a los sagrados alimentos.

-tienes hambre –curvo su labio de manera burlista-

-oh!! Calla –dije apenada, golpeando con mi codo en su estomago-

-entonces no? –Levanto una ceja-

- siii, tengo hambre

-que te parece si devoras mi boca? –Sonreí ante lo dicho-

-tontito –el se echo a reír-

-pues vamos

Como podía pensar en comida en esos momentos?! Pensé tontamente.

En el trayecto de camino al restaurante, el hambre fue remplazado por un molesto revoltijo en el estomago.

-te veo algo pálida, te sientes bien?

-si, lo estoy, no te preocupes –llegamos al lugar. Estaciono el coche y bajo para después abrirme la puerta-

-gracias

Una vez que estuvimos dentro nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de todos.

Pedimos algo de tomar en lo que nos traían la comida que ya habíamos ordenado. Una comida que después de que llego con 2 o 3 cucharadas me di por bien servida.

Salimos una vez que pago la cuenta. Aun no creía que esta era la última vez que estaríamos juntos como pareja.

Me pregunto a donde quería ir y al fin decidida a hacerlo, con el corazón martillando fuertemente y las manos mojadas por el sudor conteste:

-al departamento "Al mal paso darle prisa"

Al llegar. Bajamos. Las luces comenzaban a alumbrar las calles pues cayó la noche, el cielo en su total oscuridad era adornado por la bella luna llena y sus estrellas, esta noche. Era una noche que jamás olvidaría.

Entramos. Y de pronto, nuevamente esa maldita pesadez en los hombros. Conforme dábamos pasos todo se hacia más difícil para mi. Me detuve en seco y al hacerlo el también lo hizo.

-me la e pasado muy bien contigo...pero me temo que debo ir al grano y decirte lo que debí desde un principio –su expresión era un interrogatorio-

-no entiendo...

-me equivoque –dije de inmediato. Aquel sitio fue invadido por un largo e incomodo silencio-

-no te entiendo, explícate mejor por favor

-lo nuestro nunca debió ser... Esto se acabo. Inuyasha...yo estoy enamorada de alguien más. Fue lindo mientras duro, pero ya es suficiente de tanto engaño, no pretenderé seguir con la farsa de amarte cuando no lo hago... –esas palabras dolían y cavaban en lo más profundo de mis huesos. Me había costado tanto decirlo, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Trate de sonar lo más normal posible, fría, convencida y segura de cada una de ellas.

En sus ojos ámbar había confusión. Así que volví a repetir esas dolorosas palabras "Esto se acabo. Estoy enamorada de alguien más"

Bajo su mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-debes estar jugando...dime que estas bromeando por favor

-lo lamento –dije-

-es que no es cierto!!! Enamorada de alguien más dices?!!... pero...de quien?...por que?

-realmente lo lamento, no sabia como decírtelo. Pero comprenderás, y estarás de acuerdo que lo mejor era decírtelo

-No te creo –negó con la cabeza- no te creo, me oíste! has demostrado que me amas, no me puedes dejar de querer de un día a otro.

-y quien dijo que fue ayer que te deje de querer –dije fríamente. Entonces su rostro se ensombreció y algo dentro de mí se partió, se quebró-

-kagome... –pronuncio débilmente. Vi como una lagrima caía al suelo, levanto su rostro mirándome fijamente, sus ojos empañados, llenos de dolor se posaban sobre los míos. Y entonces mis piernas flaquearon. Mi corazón se desboronaba en esos momentos.

-lo siento –fui en dirección a la salida y me tomo del brazo. Deteniéndome.

-entonces solo fingías!!? Eh!! Lo que paso entre nosotros!!... y lo que vivimos Anteayer!! Ayer!!...e inclusive hoy...que acaso solo fue una mentira!?? –Me sentía como una basura ante lo que decía—

-nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión inuyasha!! Así que suéltame y déjame ir por favor!

-no lo haré...

-que me sueltes te digo!! –todo fue tan rápido que no vi venir el momento en que me jalo hacia el, rodeándome con sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

-quédate conmigo –susurro-

"Es lo que mas deseo. Pero tengo que ser fuerte y hacer esto por tu bien" me tome de unos segundos más para disfrutar de su calor, de su olor, de su tacto...respire y volví a sacar mis dotes actorales 

-ya te dije que me dejes ir!! Suéltame!! –me aparte de el y Salí. Sin mirar atrás. Sin despedirme. Sin besarlo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La luz se colaba entre la ventana. Anunciando el nuevo día. La noche anterior había llegado rápido a casa, una vez que Salí del departamento no me detuve. Apenas llegue me tire a la cama y rompí a llorar como niña asustada. Asustada como lo estaba justo ahora, ahora que haría un engaño de mi vida. Estaba amenazada. Amenazada por el maldito de naraku. Tenia que fingir que ahora le quería a el, sobre inuyasha y sobre de cualquiera.

Pero mi mayor temor no era ese...¿como reaccionaria inuyasha? Todo fue tan rápido ayer.

Me miraría de igual forma?... Me guardaría rencor?... Trataría de hablar conmigo?

-kagome baja ya!! Es tarde –el grito de mamá me volvió a la realidad. Así que baje rápidamente y tome un jugo de naranja que yacía en la mesa.

-me voy mamá

-cuídate hija, que te vaya bien.

Llegue a la escuela, todos habían entrado ya. Para mi mala suerte mi horario decía que a primera hora tendría clase de literatura. Entre al salón de clases, todos estaban sobre sus pupitres. Así que de igual manera me encamine a mi lugar y tome asiento.

Habían pasado 15 minutos e inuyasha aun no llegaba. Me preocupaba, ¿que habría echo después de que le dije todo eso?. Unos pasos poco audibles se escucharon a lo lejos, intensificándose cada vez más. Era el, lo presentía.

Llego y me busco con su mirada, la cual rechace al desviar mi cabeza a la ventana.

-comencemos con la clase de hoy –dijo secamente. Coloco su portafolio sobre el escritorio y saco un libro. No se le veía muy bien. Parecía como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

"De verdad es el final?...todo a terminado entre el y yo" pensé, pensé y pensé. El tiempo se fue rápido y lento a la vez. Pero por fin la campana sonó, y cuando mire al frente ya no estaba. "Así que se resigno. No insistirá" pensé para mí, algo triste tuve que reconocer. Me puse de pie y Salí del salón hacia las canchas, no tenia ganas de estar encerrada en el.

Una vez abajo, camine sin fijarme a donde me dirigía, y tropéese con un cuerpo.

-inu...profesor –se escapo de mi boca-

-kagome...necesitamos hablar

-usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-basta de formalidades!!! Sabes que no te queda...

-si vas a seguir hablándome así mejor me voy

-espera!! –salí corriendo a los bebederos y al ver hacia atrás, vi como me seguía. No corrió, solo me siguió. Entonces frente a mi lo contemple... lo que alejaría de una vez por todas a inuyasha... aunque era lo que menos deseaba 

Me acerque a el y le tome del hombro girándolo bruscamente.

-esto es lo que querías...bien!! –me puse en puntillas para alcanzarlo y plante un beso en sus labios. Un beso cualquiera, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. Al instante el empezó a corresponderme. De una manera agresiva al contrario de mi profesor "cuanta repugnancia". Me mantuve así el tiempo necesario hasta que llegara la señal que estaba esperando.

-higurashi... –se escucho una voz temblorosa" bingo". Me aparte lentamente de los labios fríos y ásperos. Y le mire

Inuyasha estaba paralizado bajo un gran árbol, con los ojos casi desorbitados. Aclaro su garganta y se dirigió al otro presente. El cual me miro de manera triunfante y complacida al saber el objetivo de mi comportamiento- Naraku, retírate por favor, deberías estar en clase.

-con gusto profesor –se marcho, con brillo en sus ojos y relamiéndose los labios por el contacto-

-ya veo –se acerco, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro- esta es la razón por la que me dejaste...ah?

-yo... –titubeé-

-que…acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo por que ahora lo quieres a el!! Eh!! Contéstame!!

-pues si!!! –Dije en un arranque- Es el de quien me enamore...es por el quien te cambie. Entérate de una vez!

CONTINUARA...

- - - - - - - -

E echo el kapo un poco mas largo!! Komo lo había dicho ¬¬ jeje. Perdón por la gran demora!! No tengo excusas!!

Y ahora a contestar sus comentarios k me enknta leerlos!!...

Tierna Hinata: bien, aki te traigo la konti!! Lamento haberte echo esperar!! Gracias por komentar!! Espero t aia gustado!! Kuidt!!!

Amis cr: primera vez k me komentas!! o gracias!!! Me hace muy feliz k te guste!! Espero k este kapo no aia sido la excepción!! Kuidt!!

C-0: nueva komentando!! 0. Pues e echo sufrir un poko a kagome U gomen!!... Que bueno k la historia te pareska linda!! Gracias por komentar! Kuidt!!

kag-sesshy-inu komo k disculpas por no dejar reviews!!! No! Nooo!! Yo soi la k debo disculparme por demorar demasiado kon la historia!!! u.u k bueno k te guste el fic!! y gracias por k aun te tomas el tiempo de seguirlo y komentar!! Espero t agia gustado el kapo!! Kuidt! Un bexhot!!

angel kisa: hola!!!! Spero tes bien ) pues ia ves te dije k te traeria la konti!! Y aunk demore demasiado!! (komo siempre ¬¬) Ya te dije, esta historia... la akabo por k la akabo!!! XDD espero t aia gustado!! Kuidt!! Un bexhot!!

ryomahellsing mil gracias!!! Eso k eskribist: de k aunk tarde mucho o(u.u)o... esperas a k kontinue la historia me iso sentir bien!! ojala t aia gustado el kapo!! Kuidt!!!

maria-pamela: no me habia dado tiempo de agradecert!!! K bueno k terminast de leer el fic XDDD gracias por komentar!!

Nurieta: si aun te da tiempo de leer XDDD...no tienes por k escribir k lo sientes por no pasart por e fic!! Si soi io la k debo de decir k siente no actualizar a tiempo la historia, la deskuido mucho!! Gomen!! K bueno k te gusten los kapos!! Kuidt!! Un bexhot!!!

Iriany, yuiren3 , serena tsukino chiba, LADY DRAGON84, Rubert, StarFive y anne-chan-19: gomen por tardar tanto en continuar kon la historia!!! si aun leen XDDD espero les aia gustado el kapo!!! Kuidenc mucho!! Un bexhot!!!

Otra vez gracias por los comentarios a tods!!!

Y para los demás k se toman tiempo unikment en leer tambien muchas gracias!!

Spero leernos en la proxima!! By byeee un bexhot!!!


End file.
